Joyeuse Saint Valentin !
by tarentella
Summary: Mû découvre l'amour, ou comment Kanon intrigue pour caser son frère...
1. 1 Le complot

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage !

Cette fic est dédicacée à Ariesnomu, qui a été ma première revieweuse. Merci pour tes encouragements chaleureux. J'espère que ça te plaira.

* * *

**JOYEUSE SAINT VALENTIN.**

**1. LE COMPLOT.**

Un matin, Mû ressentit de la souffrance en provenance du troisième temple, et, inquiet, s'y téléporta immédiatement. Il découvrit Kanon à moitié comateux sur le canapé, les yeux gonflés, le nez rouge et le regard larmoyant.

- Ca ne va pas, Kanon ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

- J'ai chobé une suber crève, et j'ai bas bu dorbir de la nuit… Gémit le gémeau d'une voix mourante. Camus m'a conseillé un bédicabent biracle qu'on trouve en barmacie, bais j'suis trop cassé bour aller le chercher. Tant bis, j'irai debain… …

- Envoie Saga, suggéra le bélier.

- Il est sorti aux aurores sans be dire où il allait et bas moyen de le joindre sur son bortable… Fit Kanon en se mouchant. Ohhh !!! J'en ai barre !

Mû soupira :

- Je peux y aller, si tu veux…

- Tu ferais ça ? Demanda Kanon, plein d'espoir.

- Oui. Ce sera vite fait, en me téléportant.

- C'est tellebent gendil, Bû ! S'exclama Kanon. Bais… Il est presque bidi, ça ba ferber !

- C'est la pharmacie qui est sur la place de l'Europe, n'est-ce pas ? J'y vais aussitôt ! Dit Mû en se volatilisant.

Kanon, ravi, sauta hors du canapé et courut à la cuisine. Il se pencha quelques instants au-dessus d'un produit d'entretien nauséabond et hautement irritant.

_Ce qu'il faut pas faire, quand même…_ Pensa-t-il, agacé.

Il poussa un cri et se frotta vigoureusement les yeux quand la sensation de brûlure s'intensifia et que des flots de larmes se mirent à dévaler sur ses joues. Malgré tout, satisfait de son stratagème, il repartit se vautrer sur le canapé en ricanant. A la seconde où il toucha les coussins, il se composa un air affreusement affligé.

* * *

Mû sortit de la pharmacie avec le médicament. Il était le dernier client, et la porte, après lui, fut verrouillée. Heureusement qu'il s'était dépêché ! Kanon avait vraiment l'air très malheureux et il était content de pouvoir le soulager. Avec un sourire, il traversa la place pour regagner la petite ruelle d'où il comptait se téléporter discrètement. 

Cependant, en passant devant un petit restaurant, une chevelure flamboyante retint son attention et il poussa un cri étranglé : Assis à la table de la terrasse, Dokho était en train d'embrasser Sion !

Mû se frotta les yeux, persuadé de faire un cauchemar, mais la scène, incroyablement, perdurait. En trébuchant, il se rendit comme un aveugle dans la ruelle et disparut dans un éclair doré. Il réapparut dans la seconde au temple des gémeaux, et donna le médicament à Kanon.

- Berci, Bû ! Dit Kanon, reconnaissant. Tu be sauves la bie !

Mû hocha machinalement la tête, l'air absent. Kanon fronça les sourcils :

- Ca ne ba bas ?

- Si, si… Marmonna Mû. Soigne-toi bien. Au revoir !

Il disparut et un sourire machiavélique joua alors sur les lèvres du gémeau. Il alla se mettre la tête sous le robinet d'eau froide, se rinça soigneusement les yeux. Il se redressa, et un immense éclat de rire retentit dans la cuisine :

- Ah ah ah ! Le premier objectif est atteint ! Maintenant, laissons mariner…

* * *

Toute la journée, Mû gambergea. Ces images obsédantes lui trottaient dans la tête. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de découvrir que son maître avait une relation qui l'interpellait, mais plutôt le fait qu'il ait choisi de se mettre avec un homme. 

Sans être très au courant des affaires de sexe, Mû savait néanmoins en quoi consistaient les relations homosexuelles et était obscurément soulagé de voir que son maître avait choisi Dokho. Il se sentit soudain très bête : Après avoir retrouvé leur jeunesse, il était certainement normal que les hormones des deux hommes se réveillent… Et puis, après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis plus de deux siècles… Mais quand même ! Son maître, qu'il aimait comme un père !

_Comment peut-on en arriver à fréquenter quelqu'un du même sexe ?_ Se demanda le bélier.

Incapable de se concentrer, il évita de justesse les ridicules météores de Pégase de Seiya. En grimaçant, il alla s'asseoir sur les gradins à côté d'Aphrodite et se mit à se tordre les mains.

- Oh là là, mais tu as une mine affreuse ! S'indigna le poisson.

Mû regarda le suédois, légèrement hagard. Aphrodite s'écria, subitement affolé :

- Oh, c'est pas vrai, j'ai pas un bouton sur le nez, au moins ?

- Mais non… Dis, Aphro, t'as déjà été amoureux ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit le poisson, perplexe. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as quelqu'un en vue ? Tu as besoin de conseils ?

- Euhhhh… Non, mais je sais que tu es homosexuel, et j'aimerais que tu me racontes comment ça s'est passé pour toi. Enfin, je veux dire… Normalement, un homme va avec une femme…

Aphrodite ouvrit de grands yeux. _Oh, par Athéna, mais c'est toute son éducation que je dois faire ! Merci du cadeau, Sion !_

Il soupira et expliqua patiemment :

- Alors… Mon premier amour, c'était un de mes amis. On était très proches, et on était tout le temps ensemble.

- Ah, c'est aussi ce qui a du arriver à mon maître, je suppose, commenta Mû.

- Tu es au courant ? S'étonna Aphrodite. Je suis surpris, ils sont tellement discrets. On est peut-être seulement trois ou quatre à s'en être rendu compte. Comment as-tu su ?

- Je suis allé à la pharmacie à midi pour chercher un médicament pour Kanon et je les ai vu s'embrasser, au restaurant d'en face.

- Ahhh ! Fit Aphrodite, en étrécissant les yeux. Je vois… Et… Ca ne te gêne pas ?

- Non. Enfin, je ne crois pas… Dit Mû placidement. Mais tu n'avais pas fini de me raconter ton histoire…

- Oui. Alors, avec Dimitri, on a découvert le sexe grâce à des revues et des films, puis on a décidé de passer à la pratique. Au début c'était juste pour s'amuser, puis on a découvert qu'on aimait ça et qu'on en avait besoin de plus en plus souvent. On a essayé de le faire avec des filles, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Alors on est resté ensemble, c'est comme ça qu'on était le mieux. On avait presque pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, j'ai plus jamais vécu ça avec quelqu'un d'autre…

Aphrodite sourit et ferma les yeux, rêveur. Emu, le bélier se demanda si son maître était amoureux de la sorte. Il dit :

- Ca a l'air d'être très beau, d'aimer quelqu'un comme ça.

- Et tu sais pas le plus rigolo, Mû ! Figure-toi que ça te tombe toujours dessus sans prévenir ! Un beau jour, tu découvres que tu ne penses plus qu'à une personne du matin au soir. Tu te retrouves enchaîné, sans savoir comment.

- Mais c'est de l'esclavage !

- Ah ,Mû ! S'exclama Aphrodite. Tu es tellement naïf ! On ne choisit pas ! C'est comme ça ! Un jour viendra où toi aussi tu te laisseras enchaîner. Et j'aimerais sincèrement que ce soit par quelqu'un de bien. Tu le mérites.

- Merci, Aphro. Je vais aller méditer là-dessus, dit Mû.

- Tu peux revenir me parler si tu as besoin, hein ? Proposa le poisson.

- D'accord, à plus tard.

_Et maintenant,_ rugit Aphrodite en lui-même_, à nous deux mon cher dragon des mers !_

Il resta immobile deux secondes, puis grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'au troisième temple. Kanon, en simple caleçon, fouillait dans le frigo. Le poisson l'attrapa par l'épaule et lui balança son poing dans la mâchoire :

- Imbécile ! Tu as sciemment envoyé Mû se balader là où Sion et Dokho se retrouvent tous les Mardi pour manger discrètement en amoureux ! Tu nous l'as mis dans un bel état, le bélier, maintenant, bravo !

- Hé là, on se calme ! Protesta Kanon en se frottant le menton.

- Evidemment, c'est de notoriété publique que tu aimes manipuler les gens ! Ah, j'espère que tu as pris ton pied !

Kanon abdiqua et referma violemment la porte du frigo :

- Bon, d'accord ! Mais c'était pas méchant ! Je l'ai fait pour de bonnes raisons !

- Connard ! Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé de te mettre à la place des autres avant de faire n'importe quoi ?

- Attention, Aphro, menaça Kanon, les yeux étrécis. Ne présume pas trop de notre amitié pour te permettre de me parler sur n'importe quel ton.

Le regard du suédois étincela, et il exprima sa frustration en envoyant voler à travers la pièce la bouteille de lait que Kanon tenait à la main. Le gémeau découvrit les dents dans un rictus rageur, et, plus vif que l'éclair, tordit le poignet du poisson jusqu'à ce que celui-ci pâlisse.

- Abandonne, Aphro, conseilla Kanon d'une voix froide. Tu n'es pas de taille.

- Jamais ! Cracha le poisson. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une brute que tu as forcément raison !

Kanon, dédaigneux, força encore un peu plus le fin poignet et Aphrodite tomba à genoux, haletant, mais son regard azur ne se détourna pas. Kanon finit par le lâcher, déçu :

- Pff ! Tu crois pas qu'il serait temps de le déniaiser un peu, à son âge ? Et puis, tu sais, susurra-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, je connais quelqu'un qui est très amoureux de lui… C'est pour ça que j'essaye de le préparer tout doucement…

- Tu connais quelqu'un qui est amoureux de Mû ? S'étonna Aphrodite en se relevant, sa curiosité piquée malgré lui. Qui donc ?

- Saga. Le problème, c'est qu'il a besoin d'un petit coup de pouce… Et Mû aussi. Il n'est pas plus mature sexuellement qu'un enfant de dix ans ! Il ne vaut pas mieux que Kiki, pour l'instant ! Je compte sur toi pour m'aider.

- Hein ?

- Est-ce que tu m'aideras ? Demanda Kanon, impatient.

- C'est déjà fait. Il est venu me parler tout à l'heure. Il voulait savoir comment ça faisait d'être amoureux.

- Oh non ! Gémit Kanon. C'est à ce point-là ?

- Et oui, c'est à ce point-là ! Cria Aphro, énervé au dernier degré. J'te le dis, moi, il est pas encore casé ton frangin ! A condition que Mû accepte un psychopathe, en plus, ce dont je doute fortement !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit là ? Gronda Kanon en refermant ses mains sur le cou du suédois.

- R… Rien… Articula péniblement le poisson.

- Je préfère ça… Lui chuchota Kanon à l'oreille.

Il se recula légèrement et promena sa langue sur les lèvres roses, qui s'ouvrirent par réflexe. Kanon relâcha son emprise et le suédois lui passa les bras autour du cou. Kanon glissa ses mains sous la chemise d'Aphrodite et lui caressa le dos, profitant de la chaleur du poisson contre lui.

Aphrodite se sentait bien, contre le corps fort et viril. Il sourit et murmura :

- Alors comme ça on est attiré par les hommes, Kanon ?

- Je n'en suis pas moins un vrai mâle pour autant, et je vais te le prouver !

- J'ai déjà vu le loup, mon chou ! Mais je veux bien que tu me montres ce que tu es capable de faire ! Rigola Aphrodite en l'entraînant vers la chambre.

* * *

Voili voilà! Je sais c'est court mais bon c'est une juste une petite fic sans prétention, pour ce jour très particulier... Merci de m'avoir lue! 


	2. 2 Une bonne action

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage !

Réponse à Chu : Merci pour ta review. Pour te faire plaisir, la suite ! Avec, eh oui, deux beaux mâles ! Enjoy !

* * *

**2. UNE BONNE ACTION…**

Aphrodite se laissa tomber sur le lit en attirant Kanon sur lui. Celui-ci, impatient, écarta les mèches turquoise qui lui cachaient les traits et le cou de son amant et encadra le petit visage délicat de ses grandes mains. Il vrilla ses yeux brûlants de passion dans les yeux de biche du poisson. Aphrodite sourit et se tortilla sous lui, effleurant son aine et faisant monter le désir.

Kanon gronda et se pencha lentement. Aphrodite ferma les yeux et tendit ses lèvres, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Dans un grognement sourd, il se cabra quand le gémeau lui mordit cruellement la lèvre inférieure, aspirant un filet de sang vermeil. Il battit frénétiquement des bras, essayant de repousser l'agresseur, mais celui-ci tint bon et Aphrodite sentit contre lui que son désir s'enflait sournoisement. Le gémeau explora sa cavité buccale avec une soudaine tendresse, et le poisson eut presque l'impression de se liquéfier entre les bras possessifs. Il se relâcha complètement et écarta les jambes, en une invitation muette.

Le gémeau déboutonna le pantalon du suédois et envoya une de ses mains redessiner les fesses menues, s'attardant sans pudeur aucune sur le petit orifice affamé dont les spasmes lui laissaient entrevoir un déchaînement de luxure. Aphrodite sentait son corps vibrer sous la caresse lubrique, tandis que la chaleur générée par le désir rosissait délicatement ses joues. En un temps record, il s'entendait geindre et soupirer, la bouche de Kanon dessinant sans fin des arabesques sur sa peau blanche.

Dans un sursaut de frustration, il rua pour manifester l'intensité de son plaisir et, avec reconnaissance, se laissa enlever son pantalon. Puis les mains brunes l'abandonnèrent, et il regarda le dragon des mers se débarrasser de ses vêtements en toute hâte. Mais il était trop excité et ne pouvait plus attendre. Il se mit à quatre pattes, se lécha deux doigts et commença à se dilater, alternant de petits mouvements de va et vient et des mouvements de ciseaux. Kanon était chauffé à blanc, il le devinait rien qu'à sa façon de respirer, et son désir n'en fut que plus fort. Il ajouta un troisième doigt et…

Dans un rugissement, Kanon lui rejeta brutalement la main sur le lit en se positionna derrière lui, lui maintenant les hanches et pressant son membre contre la fragile entrée. Aphrodite releva ses fesses et écarta largement les jambes. Kanon força le petit anneau de muscles et entra d'une seule poussée jusqu'à la garde, faisant gémir son partenaire. Les chairs du poisson étaient douces et chaudes, et il l'amena facilement au plaisir, frôlant sans répit la prostate, déclenchant un torrent de sensations intenses. Sous lui, Aphrodite s'était mué en une créature affolante, à la peau moirée, qui ondulait sensuellement. Lorsque, de façon inattendue, il se mit à masser les bourses du suédois, Aphrodite eut comme un flash et de longs jets de sperme vinrent tacher les draps. Il s'effondra d'un coup, à bout de souffle, et Kanon jouit bruyamment dans un grand coup de rein. Il voulut se retirer, mais le suédois supplia doucement :

- Reste encore un peu… S'il te plaît…

Kanon maintint le corps de son amant contre lui et ils s'allongèrent, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Il enleva quelques mèches de cheveux mouillées qui s'étaient plaquées sur le front d'Aphrodite et lui embrassa l'épaule. Aphrodite sentait son corps frêle se détendre progressivement, il comprit qu'il allait s'endormir. Il puisa dans ses ultimes réserves et murmura :

- C'était bien…

Les bras de Kanon se resserrèrent encore un peu plus fort autour de lui et il mêla ses doigts aux siens avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves…

* * *

Le lendemain, Aphrodite rinça soigneusement son masque aux pétales de roses, puis enfila un petit débardeur bleu et un pantalon noir avant de descendre aux arènes. Camus et Milo étaient en train de s'affronter sous les regards appréciateurs de quelques chevaliers. Le poisson reconnut Aldébaran, ainsi qu'Aiolia et Saga. Soudain d'excellente humeur, il étudia le profil de médaille du gémeau et s'amusa à le superposer à celui de son amant de cette nuit…

Kanon avait effectivement été à la hauteur de ses espérances. En outre il possédait un corps de rêve. Sa haute taille et sa musculature développée étaient celles d'un athlète, et si le gémeau était d'un naturel plutôt brutal et agressif, cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire…

_Ah, cette façon d'embrasser, qui fait monter des frissons d'appréhension en même temps que de plaisir !_ Songea le poisson en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. _Oui, Kanon est un beau mâle, je dois le reconnaître. Très intéressant… Ce sera amusant de voir jusqu'où il pourra me mener…_

Un petit picotement d'excitation le traversa…

Il fut ramené à la réalité par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Dans l'arène, Camus avait réussi à figer dans la glace une partie de la longue chevelure de Milo, ce qui en soit était un exploit. En effet, Milo était sans conteste celui d'entre eux qui maîtrisait le mieux les déplacements à la vitesse de la lumière, et personne n'ignorait l'acharnement avec lequel Camus rêvait de lui damner le pion.

_Et dorénavant c'est chose faite ! _Pensa le suédois. _A moins que ce ne soit un coup de chance…_

Il reporta son attention sur Saga, qui restait calme et silencieux, comme toujours. Aphrodite ne le voyait parler aux autres que rarement, et il repensa soudain aux paroles de Kanon, la veille : Saga était amoureux de Mû, mais il avait besoin d'un coup de pouce. Aussitôt, ce fut comme si un voile se levait, et le masque que portait le gémeau explosa à ses yeux, pour dévoiler un profond manque d'assurance et une mélancolie insupportable. La tristesse de l'autre menaçant de le submerger complètement, il s'en détacha avec horreur.

_Je ne savais pas qu'il était tellement torturé… Comment est-ce possible que personne n'en sache rien ?_

Saga était toujours calmement assis sur les gradins, l'air indifférent. L'illusion était parfaite, et rien ne laissait transparaître un quelconque mal-être. Le poisson s'interrogea :

_Sans doute Kanon est-il plus sensible aux états d'âme de son jumeau…_

A ce moment-là, il sut qu'il avait pris sa décision. Même si Mû ne voulait pas de Saga, lui, Aphrodite des poissons ne laisserait plus son compagnon d'arme dépérir de la sorte. Saga valait mieux que cela.

Un mouvement à ses côtés le fit sursauter et il se retrouva noyé dans le regard émeraude de Mû. Le bélier sourit et salua poliment le poisson d'un signe de tête.

- Bonjour, Mû, fit Aphrodite. Alors, ça va ? Pas trop perturbé par notre conversation d'hier ?

- Non, pas plus que ça, fit le bélier en haussant les épaules. Oh !!! C'est donc ça ? Mais, Aphro, je ne suis pas tout à fait innocent, quand même. Moi aussi, il m'est arrivé d'avoir entre les mains ces fameuses revues qui circulaient en secret dans les dortoirs quand on était petits. Je sais quand même en gros comment ça fonctionne, même si je ne suis jamais passé à la pratique ! Je parle de relations entre hommes et femmes, bien sûr ! L'amour entre hommes, c'est une idée nouvelle pour moi, mais Sion et toi, vous m'avez fait découvrir que cela pouvait aussi être possible. Je pensais au début que c'était forcément sale et pervers, mais t'entendre évoquer ton premier amour, ça m'a fait changer d'avis. Après, par contre, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas tellement eu l'occasion de fréquenter beaucoup de monde, ces dernières années, isolé comme je l'étais à Jamir. Mais le jour où je rencontrerai quelqu'un à mon goût, et pour qui je ressentirai des sentiments aussi forts que les tiens, je n'hésiterai pas, crois-moi !

Le suédois le regarda, interloqué. Mû éclata de rire et lui entoura les épaules :

- Sincèrement, hier, ça m'a fait du bien de te parler. Merci.

- Je suis content que tu puisses comprendre ça, Mû, dit Aphrodite en déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

- Merci, Aphrodite. Bon, je vais au palais rendre visite à mon maître. Ensuite j'irai voir Kanon. Il était vraiment dans un sale état hier.

- O.k ! Moi je vois qu'Aldébaran s'ennuie, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu ! On verra bien qui gagnera, du chat ou de la souris !

Mû rigola puis se téléporta, et Aphrodite fit apparaître une rose rouge, qu'il coinça entre ses dents, et descendit vers le brésilien d'une démarche sautillante.

* * *

Saga s'était levé tôt, comme tous les matins. De toutes façons, vu la qualité de son sommeil, il attendait toujours le lever du soleil avec impatience. Depuis quelques jours, le phénomène empirait, et il ne prenait même plus la peine de dissimuler son mal-être à son frère. Il se contentait de sortir discrètement et de se rendre au Cap Sounion, là où la vue était la plus spectaculaire lorsque l'astre du jour apparaissait.

Lorsque les premiers rayons perçaient le voile encore pourpre de l'horizon, il suspendait son souffle, tout à la magie du spectacle. Et puis, au fur et à mesure, le bruit incessant du ressac contre la falaise le plongeait dans un état d'esprit cotonneux, et il se mettait à imaginer son frère en train de se noyer quotidiennement...

Finalement, quand le soleil était assez haut dans le ciel, il quittait les lieux pour faire preuve de présence aux entraînements, et se battait de temps en temps avec ses camarades. C'est ainsi qu'aujourd'hui, vers onze heures, aux arènes, il avait découvert Mû qui riait en compagnie d'Aphrodite.

_Mû et Aphrodite ? Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Et pourtant, j'ai bien vu leur complicité… De l'amitié ? C'est bizarre, ils n'ont jamais été particulièrement proches… Que se passe-t-il ?_

Il sut qu'il n'arriverait pas à donner le change plus longtemps, et se dit que le mieux serait encore de se retirer, ce qu'il fit. Il salua froidement Aiolia et quitta les lieux, en direction de son temple. En arrivant à la maison, il embrassa distraitement Kanon sur la joue, sans remarquer son air joyeux. Il prit un gros livre dans la bibliothèque et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

* * *

Kanon se mit à préparer des légumes et des grillades pour leur repas. Inconsciemment, il se lécha avec gourmandise les lèvres en se rappelant sa petite expérience de la veille avec Aphrodite. Comme il aurait voulu le croquer une fois encore à son réveil, ce matin… Mais il valait mieux être discret. Personne ne connaissait ses petits penchants homosexuels, et il préférait ça. En outre, le suédois était réputé peu farouche, et il ne voulait pas figurer sur son tableau de chasse…

_Une fois, ça suffit ! Juste pour lui faire passer l'envie de me dominer… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était bon…_

Il mit les brochettes à cuire sur un petit barbecue électrique, quand il devina la présence de Mû dans le temple. Il appela :

- Bonjour, Mû ! Je suis ici, viens !

- Ah, Kanon ! Je vois que tu vas mieux ! S'exclama le bélier, ravi. Alors le médicament a été efficace, on dirait ?

- Ah oui, très bien ! Sans toi, je me serais encore traîné ça toute la nuit, alors vraiment merci encore ! Ah, Camus aussi faudra que

* * *

Au même instant, dans sa chambre, Saga restait amorphe sur son livre. Il s'était rendu compte depuis plusieurs semaines que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le bélier étaient tout sauf amicaux, et cela le torturait.

_Un homme comme Mû ne pourra jamais m'aimer… Il est tout le contraire de moi. Je suis schizophrène, j'ai trahi ma déesse, et j'ai tué l'homme que Mû considère comme son père… A quoi bon rêver de ce que je ne pourrai jamais avoir ? Mû mérite mieux moi…_

Il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine, et reconnut la voix du bélier. Son pouls s'accéléra, et il tendit l'oreille pour saisir la conversation des deux hommes. Il apprit ainsi que son frère avait été malade la veille. Il jeta rageusement son livre contre le mur.

_Je suis un égoïste. Mon frère était malade hier, et je ne m'en suis même pas préoccupé. Je n'étais pas là pour aller lui chercher un médicament… Non mais regarde-toi !_

Il se planta devant son grand miroir et il imagina, comme une ombre, le Saga maléfique qui l'avait hanté pendant treize longues années. Il entendit comme en écho le rire sadique, et crut croiser son regard de fou mégalomane. Cette ombre avait saccagé sa vie. Et elle continuait à le hanter, l'empêchant d'avancer.

Oh, bien sûr, il essayait de donner le change, et cela semblait fonctionner assez bien. Après tout, il avait assez conscience de ses qualités pour mettre sa blessure de côté pendant qu'il côtoyait les autres. Si on négligeait de prendre en compte le passé, tout allait pour le mieux, après tout… Et les autres l'acceptaient, alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ?

Pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'il avait besoin d'amour. Mais Mû était inabordable…

Et dire qu'il était là, juste derrière la porte, à discuter en toute innocence avec son jumeau. Comme il avait discuté avec Aphrodite plus tôt. Il irait sans doute saluer Aldébaran, cette après-midi, comme il le faisait tous les jours, après quoi il irait boire un thé chez Shaka. Peut-être qu'il leur offrirait son rire, sa joie. Peut-être même qu'il se laisserait encore embrasser sur la joue…

Soudain, la pression devint intolérable. Dans un hurlement silencieux, Saga pulvérisa le miroir d'un coup de poing formidable.

_Meurs, espèce de fou !_ Hurla-t-il en pensées pour son reflet. _Meurs donc une bonne fois pour toutes !_

* * *

Dans la cuisine, Kanon et Mû se figèrent :

- C'était quoi ? Demanda Mû.

- Saga, dit Kanon. Il ne va pas bien, je le sens ! Attends-moi, je vais voir.

- Je t'accompagne, dit Mû.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, Saga, les yeux brûlants et un rictus rageur encore sur le visage, tenait sa main droite couverte de sang contre lui. Mû poussa un cri affolé et se précipita pour examiner la plaie. Saga recula vivement :

- Ca va, Mû, je me suis juste coupé, pas de quoi fouetter un chat…

Kanon sortit pour aller chercher la trousse de premier secours, et Saga détourna son regard, se refusant à affronter celui de Mû. Lorsque le tibétain passa un bras autour de ses épaules, il voulut s'écarter, mais le bélier le retint fermement et dit d'une voix triste :

- Ce n'était pas un accident, Saga. Je te sens bouleversé. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Ca va bien, répéta Saga, obstiné. Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît. Kanon va m'arranger ça.

Kanon revint et analysa la situation d'un seul coup d'œil. Il posa la trousse sur le lit, à côté de son frère, prit gentiment Mû par le bras et le raccompagna vers la sortie. Le bélier, un peu surpris de l'attitude des deux frères, interrogea Kanon du regard. Celui-ci soupira :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mû, je m'occupe de lui. Je sais, c'est un peu compliqué, mais je ne peux pas te parler maintenant, tu comprends ? Vas voir Aphro et demande-lui de t'expliquer, pour Saga. Dis-lui que c'est moi qui t'envoie, il comprendra.

* * *

Mû, un peu désorienté, entra dans le douzième temple d'un pas rapide, et appela :

- Aphrodiiiite !

- Oui, oui, ça va, j'arrive ! Cria le suédois.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, emmitouflé dans un peignoir, les cheveux humides. Il sourit en reconnaissant Mû et minauda :

- Eh bien, eh bien, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ? J'ai réussi à te charmer ?

- Aphro ! S'exclama Mû, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Bon, ça va ! Je ne suis pas ton genre, j'ai compris ! Dommage !

Mû soupira et haussa les épaules, fataliste. Le poisson ne changerait jamais, autant accepter ses manières le mieux possible. Aphrodite l'attira vers le canapé, se laissa tomber et s'étira comme un chat :

- C'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je viendrai à bout d'Aldé. Pourtant, à un moment j'y ai vraiment cru… Mais bon faut se rendre à l'évidence, une force comme la sienne ça a ses avantages…

Mû sourit. Aphrodite, avec son air insouciant et léger, avait le don pour le calmer et lui changer les idées. Il laissa sa nuque reposer sur les coussins et soupira de bien-être. Saga lui avait vraiment fait peur, avec son air sombre. Le poisson, fin observateur, remarqua son trouble :

- Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

- C'est Kanon qui m'envoie… Saga semble avoir des problèmes, mais il refuse d'en parler. Il a pulvérisé le miroir de sa chambre ce matin, et s'est abîmé la main assez profondément. Je ne comprends pas, mais Kanon m'a dit que tu pourrais m'expliquer son comportement…

Aphrodite se pinça les lèvres, ennuyé. Ca le dérangeait toujours autant que Kanon ait pris la liberté de l'inclure dans ses problèmes personnels, mais le mal était fait, et, après avoir perçu la souffrance de Saga, ce matin, il ne pouvait plus rester indifférent. Et Mû semblait sincèrement inquiet… Il prit une profonde respiration et se jeta à l'eau :

- Mû, Saga est malheureux depuis notre retour car il se sent anormal, et se dit qu'il n'arrivera jamais à se faire pardonner ses erreurs passées.

- Mais… C'est faux ! S'écria Mû. Tout le monde a compris ! Personne ne le rejette !

- C'est exact, dit doucement Aphrodite. Mais Saga n'arrive pas à oublier. Par exemple, il a quand même tué ton maître, ça ne te fait rien ?

- Il était malade, avant, ce n'était pas sa faute. Tu crois que je ne le comprends pas ? S'écria Mû. Si seulement je pouvais l'aider !

_Tu le pourrais, en répondant à son amour, par exemple… _Pensa Aphrodite._ Non, je vais trop vite en besogne ! Ce serait mieux de laisser les choses évoluer d'elles-mêmes tout doucement… Mais comment te le faire comprendre ? Oh quelle barbe, maudit sois-tu, Kanon ! Ne pouvais-tu pas te charger toi-même de la sale besogne ? Tu me le paieras !_

- Tu pourrais lui parler plus souvent, faire des choses avec lui comme… Je ne sais pas, moi, t'entraîner avec lui, aller au ciné, enfin bref être son ami, simplement. Je suis sûr que ça suffirait déjà…

- Je vais suivre ton conseil, acquiesça le bélier.

- Je pensais bien que tu réagirais comme ça, dit gaiement Aphrodite. Tu es vraiment un chic type, Mû.

Mû se téléporta sur un dernier sourire. Aphrodite poussa un soupir exaspéré et enfila rapidement un pantalon et un pull. Il dévala les marches jusqu'au troisième temple, qu'il sonda rapidement. Les jumeaux avaient terminé leur repas et Saga était en train de se préparer pour aller en ville. Le poisson patienta dix minutes en trépignant de colère, puis alla trouver Kanon dans le salon. Il marcha sur lui et se mit à hurler :

-SALAUD ! T'AURAIS PAS PU LUI DIRE TOI-MEME ?

- Tiens, mais c'est toi Aphrodite ? Demanda Kanon, pas impressionné du tout. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- T'es vraiment un gros con ! T'as même pas eu le courage de lui parler en face !

- Pourquoi ? Ca s'est si mal passé ? Demanda Kanon.

- Non, heureusement ! Mû va essayer de remonter le moral de ton frangin. En toute innocence, bien sûr !

- Je croyais que tu devais m'aider à les mettre ensemble, pas à en faire des supers amis ? Dit le dragon des mers, agacé.

- Je suis d'accord pour t'aider, mais à ma façon, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne ! Déjà que tu m'as piégé et manipulé, comme tu le fais avec tout le monde !

Kanon fit un bond, l'emprisonna entre ses bras et rugit :

- Et pour ça aussi, je t'ai manipulé ?

Il embrassa brutalement le poisson, et posa une main sur son entrejambe. Une formidable érection se forma aussitôt et le suédois abandonna vite toute résistance. Kanon s'attendrit et lui releva le menton :

- J'ai bien aimé hier…

- Je te déteste, bouda le poisson en se blottissant étroitement contre lui.

- Mais oui c'est ça… Allez, viens… Chuchota Kanon en l'entraînant vers la chambre.

* * *

Allez, courage, la fin approche! Merci de votre fidélité, à très bientôt! 


	3. 3 Une offre d'amitié

Disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seyia ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3. UNE OFFRE D'AMITIE.**

Mû tournait en rond dans son temple. Il comprenait à présent le comportement blessant du gémeau à son égard. Ce qui était curieux, en revanche, c'est que personne n'ait suspecté le malaise de Saga plus tôt. Bon, c'est vrai que quand on n'était pas très regardant, celui-ci semblait normal à tous points de vue. Il s'entraînait régulièrement, et ne semblait fuir personne, même s'il était assez réservé.

En même temps, il ne l'avait jamais vu non plus fréquenter leurs compagnons autrement que pour raison officielle. Alors que certains mangeaient ou sortaient des fois ensemble, on ne le voyait jamais que seul. Il semblait à peine tolérer la présence de son jumeau dans son temple…

_Il fait le vide autour de lui,_ songea Mû. _Il ne mérite pas ça…_

Après avoir intégralement briqué sa salle de bain, il se sentit mieux. En général, le fait d'astiquer bêtement le carrelage et la baignoire lui remettait les idées en place, et cette fois-là ne fit pas exception à la règle. Il refit sa queue de cheval et alla, comme tous les jours à dix-sept heures, prendre le thé chez Shaka.

Le chevalier de la vierge sortait rarement de son temple, et ne venait que rarement aux entraînements, plus souvent occupé à méditer, assis sur son lotus. Mû avait toujours apprécié ce jeune homme calme et maître de lui-même en toutes circonstances. Mais ce jour-là, l'impassibilité de l'indien contrastait trop fortement avec l'expression résignée qu'il avait entraperçue dans les yeux de Saga. Le bélier but son thé le plus rapidement possible, papotant de choses et d'autres, pressé de quitter le jeune indien et son temple trop austère, et de retrouver la chaleur du soleil et le souffle du vent.

Il se mit à errer dans le sanctuaire, pensif, et finit par arriver en ville, sans trop savoir comment. Un peu désorienté, il se mit à observer distraitement les vitrines des magasins, marchant au hasard. C'est ainsi que, en passant devant le cinéma, il repensa aux paroles d'Aphrodite, et remarqua que les séances commençaient à vingt heures quinze. 

_Dans une heure et quart… Juste le temps de rentrer prendre une douche et d'aller chercher Saga… Songea Mû. Je ne perds rien à essayer…_

Lorsqu'il se présenta au temple des gémeaux, un peu plus tard, il trouva Kanon et Milo en train de se disputer à propos du prochain match de football de l'équipe d'Athènes.

- Salut! Dit Mû. Saga est là?

- Non, il est à la bibliothèque du palais, répondit Kanon en essayant de cacher sa joie.

Mû s'y rendit sur le champ et y découvrit le gémeau le nez plongé dans un gros livre à l'air très ancien. Il avait l'air fasciné par sa lecture, et n'entendit pas le bélier approcher. Mû étudia Saga un moment, et, pour la première fois, prit conscience de la beauté de ses traits.

_Et pourtant, comme il est différent de son frère… _Se dit l'atlante, troublé. _Kanon a un regard dur et hautain, rien à voir avec Saga…_

Il passa une main devant les yeux du gémeau qui sursauta.

- Mû! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je cherche quelqu'un pour venir au cinéma avec moi, ça te dirait?

- Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr… Qu'est-ce qui passe en ce moment?

- J'ai pris un programme, regarde! Fit Mû en lui tendant un papier.

- Ah! Voyons voir… Un film d'horreur… Bof. Ah, il y a plusieurs comédies américaines…

- Ca pourrait être sympa, acquiesça le bélier. Ca me changerait les idées.

- Tu veux emmener Kiki? Proposa Saga, persuadé qu'il aurait moins de chances de se trahir si le gamin était présent.

- Je n'y avais pas spécialement songé… Fit Mû, embarrassé. Je pensais plutôt à une soirée avec quelqu'un d'à peu près mon âge…

- Mais je suis plus vieux que toi! Rit le gémeau en repoussant son siège.

- Alors tu acceptes? Demanda joyeusement Mû.

- Evidemment, fit Saga en souriant. Un cinéma; quelle bonne idée, ça fait si longtemps!

- On aurait pu y penser plus tôt… Murmura le bélier.

- Il faut se dépêcher, sinon on va louper le début!

- Tu as raison, allons-y!

Saga quitta la bibliothèque à grands pas, et Mû le suivit en souriant. Au cinéma, ils achetèrent un seau de pop corn pour tester les aliments populaires, et choisirent deux places tout au fond de la salle. Deux heures plus tard, ils ressortaient, légèrement sceptiques.

- Pas terrible ce film… Grommela le gémeau. Heureusement que le pop corn a un peu rattrapé le coup!

- On ne pouvait pas savoir, ça aurait pu être bien. Mais allez, on ne va pas finir la soirée comme ça! S'exclama Mû.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes? Demanda Saga. 

- J'ai eu connaissance d'un petit restaurant place de l'Europe. Tu es partant?

- Va pour le resto! Sourit Saga.

Un peu plus tard, à la terrasse:

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi, Mû?

- Tu t'isoles trop, répondit Mû. Tu as besoin d'un ami, alors je me propose comme tel.

Saga ferma les yeux, au supplice. L'homme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout s'intéressait à lui et avait décidé de l'aider… Il lui offrait son amitié, en toute sincérité. _Il ne va plus me lâcher… Comment faire pour réussir à supporter sa présence alors qu'il m'attire comme un aimant? Je n'arriverai pas à lui cacher mon amour indéfiniment… Je devrais repousser ses propositions d'amitié, mais je n'en ai pas la force… Tant pis, je tâcherai de cacher mes sentiments du mieux possible! Mais alors, quitte à accepter son amitié, autant mettre certaines choses au clair…_ Il ouvrit subitement les yeux et les plongea dans les iris émeraude du bélier:

- Je vais être franc avec toi, Mû, dit posément le grec. Je me demande comment tu supportes ma présence alors que c'est moi qui ai assassiné Sion.

- Je sais que c'est ce que tu penses, répliqua calmement le bélier, mais tu es dans l'erreur si tu crois que je t'en veux. Tu étais malade, et ce n'est pas toi qui as agi. Mais à présent tu es guéri, non? D'ailleurs, est-ce que l'un d'entre nous t'as fait des reproches?

- Non, mais…

- Ecoute, mon ami, dit doucement Mû. J'ai pu voir ton âme véritable pendant cette dernière guerre, et je te le dis, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir honte de ce que tu es. Ne refuse pas mon amitié, je t'en prie.

Le bélier accrocha le regard du gémeau et le soutint sans faillir de longues secondes. Saga déglutit et hocha simplement la tête, vaincu. Mû éclata de rire:

- Voilà une bonne chose de réglée! Et maintenant…

Il s'empara de la carte du restaurant en se léchant les babines:

- Je me demande ce que je vais choisir… Tout ceci a l'air vraiment très bon…

Saga se réfugia lui aussi derrière la carte pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues. _Par Athéna, comme il est désirable… Si je ne me retenais pas…_

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Saga n'eut aucun mal à dormir.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla aux aurores avec une bonne humeur qu'il avait oubliée depuis longtemps. Il s'affaira à préparer le petit déjeuner, et fut récompensé par le sourire heureux qui illumina le visage de Kanon. Ils s'étreignirent, et Saga fut surpris par l'affection que son jumeau lui témoignait. Il nota dans un petit coin de son esprit qu'il avait un tas de choses à rattraper avec son frère. Ce jour-là, il oublia sa randonnée habituelle au cap Sounion et préféra aller se recueillir devant la statue d'Athéna pour la remercier.

A l'entraînement, il se battit contre Aiolia et eut le dessus sans trop de difficultés. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Kanon qui lui donna une poignée de main, tandis que dans l'arène, Milo et Camus se faisaient face un fois de plus. Le combat se fit acharné, et tous les spectateurs retinrent leur souffle. Camus parvint cette fois à geler une partie de l'épaule de Milo en plus de sa chevelure, et tous les chevaliers sifflèrent à la vue de cet exploit. Sur les gradins, Kanon sursauta lorsqu'une petite main blanche se posa sur son épaule et qu'une voix provocante murmura à son oreille:

- Alors mon lapin, tu te sens d'essayer de me battre, ou c'est trop pour toi?

Les yeux de Kanon lancèrent des éclairs, et il traîna rudement Aphrodite au centre de l'arène, enchaînant une série d'attaques agressives:

- Ca ne va pas? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de m'appeler comme ça? Saga aurait pu t'entendre!

- Oh, ne fais pas cette tête, il n'a rien entendu du tout, regarde!

Le poisson désigna les gradins et Kanon se figea: Mû descendait rejoindre Saga, et, visiblement, celui-ci ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux. Kanon laissa sa conscience englober celle de son jumeau mais ne put le supporter très longtemps: C'était trop intense!_Mais, ma parole, il en est vraiment fou, de son Mû! Par Athéna, mon plan doit absolument marcher!_

- Humpffff! Mais ça va pas, non? Hurla Kanon en sautillant à cloche-pied, comme le poisson venait de lui décocher un coup dans le tibia droit.

- On est pas censé se battre, là? Interrogea Aphrodite, mi-figue mi-raisin.

- Je vais te montrer de quel bois je me chauffe!

- A propos de chaleur, haleta le poisson en esquivant une frappe, ça te dirait qu'on se réchauffe ensemble cet après-midi?

- Et puis quoi encore! Arrête de te monter la tête! Ragea le dragon des mers en envoyant un coup de pied latéral à la tête du suédois. Si on doit baiser, c'est moi qui décide où et quand!

-Sale con! Siffla Aphrodite, en colère.

Il s'accroupit, laissant le gémeau frapper le vide au-dessus de lui et asséna un coup de poing vengeur directement à l'entrejambe largement exposé. Kanon hurla et retomba dans le sable de l'arène, plié en deux:

- Enfoiré!

- Sache que je suis Aphrodite, chevalier d'or du poisson, pas une vulgaire pute qu'on saute vite fait dans les coins! Cracha le poisson. T'as qu'à te branler devant ton miroir, puisque t'es incapable d'assumer, pauvre tache! Je trouverai bien quelqu'un d'autre qui me baisera avec un minimum de respect, et sans honte!

Aphrodite quitta les arènes avec un grand sourire, acclamé par les autres. Kanon, à genoux, donnait des coups de poing dans le sable.

Dans les gradins, oublieux de la scène qui se jouait, Saga tendit la main à Mû, et celui-ci la serra chaleureusement. Le gémeau sourit et se poussa pour lui faire de la place. L'atlante le regarda paisiblement et commenta:

- Tu as bonne mine, aujourd'hui.

- Oui, j'ai bien dormi, ça faisait longtemps, expliqua Saga. C'était très sympa, hier soir!

- On pourra recommencer, si tu veux, proposa le bélier.

- D'accord, et cette fois c'est moi qui choisirai le resto! Répliqua aussitôt le gémeau.

- Si tu veux, céda le bélier. Dis voir, au fait, c'est quoi ce livre que tu lisais hier? Il avait l'air drôlement intéressant!

- C'était les mémoires des anciens popes. Je suis tombé sur un passage où un chevalier des gémeaux était le jumeau d'un guerrier d'Asgard. Là-bas, ils ne tolèrent pas la gémellité, alors ils ont envoyé le cadet au sanctuaire.

- C'est très intéressant, commenta Mû. Tu me montres?

- Si tu veux. Tu viens? Demanda-t-il en se levant.

- Bien sûr! Répondit Mû en le suivant aussitôt. 

* * *

Le Vendredi soir arriva, et un petit groupe de chevaliers se regroupa devant le premier temple. Intrigué, Mû sortit de son temple pour les rejoindre:

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là?

- On s'est donné rendez-vous pour aller au match de foot, expliqua Milo. Tu veux venir?

- J'y connais rien… Commença Mû.

- On t'expliquera! Intervint Aldébaran. Allez, ce sera sympa, tu verras!

Mû réfléchit un moment et se dit que ce serait bien de connaître un peu mieux ce sport populaire. Et puis à Saga aussi, ça lui ferait du bien de se mêler un peu aux autres.

- Attendez-moi, je vais chercher Saga! Cria-t-il en disparaissant.

Kanon sourit et se remit à discuter avec Milo. Aioros et Aiolia arrivèrent alors, suivis d'Angelo, et d'Aphrodite accompagné de Joris, l'un des gardes du palais. Le dragon des mers serra les dents mais parvint à faire bonne figure. Aphrodite lui jeta un regard méprisant de dessous ses longs cils noirs et embrassa longuement son nouvel amant. Un instant plus tard, Mû revenait en compagnie de Saga, qui avait encore les cheveux mouillés.

- Allons-y, dit-il gaiement.

Le petit groupe se mit en marche. Aphrodite demeura un peu à la traîne et entraîna Mû un peu à l'écart :

- Dis-moi, on dirait que tu commences à apprivoiser Saga?

- Oui, il est plus ouvert, dit Mû. Je suis content de pouvoir l'aider. Et puis, ça me donne une occasion de mieux le connaître.

- Mon cher Mû, tu es un ange! Rigola le poisson.

L'ambiance au stade s'avéra survoltée, et le placide Mû ne tarda pas à regretter d'être venu. Entre les cris, les sifflements et les bousculades, la soirée était un enfer pour lui. A la fin, Kanon, Milo et Aiolia, qui, en fervents supporters, s'étaient barbouillés la figure, hurlèrent de joie lorsque leur équipe marqua le but décisif. Mû et Saga se regardèrent, légèrement blasés, et Mû chuchota:

- Eh bien, que de joie! Tout ça parce qu'Athènes a mieux joué au ballon!

- Emmène-nous ailleurs, proposa Saga. Moi aussi, cette hystérie collective me dépasse.

Le bélier lui prit la main et ils se téléportèrent pour réapparaître au Cap Sounion. Le gémeau eut un léger mouvement de recul, mais Mû fit remarquer:

- Le coucher de soleil est un moment privilégié en ces lieux. Je viens souvent ici pour trouver un peu de calme le soir, quand Kiki dort.

Mû se laissa tomber sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, et Saga s'assit, un peu plus détendu. Le bruit des vagues le ramena encore une fois treize ans en arrière, mais cette fois, c'était le soir, pas le matin, et Mû était avec lui. Il profita pour une fois du calme des lieux sans arrière-pensées.

Quelques temps plus tard, le bélier se redressa sur ses coudes:

- Je dois rentrer. Demain je passe à la vitesse supérieure dans l'entraînement de Kiki, et je vais devoir assurer. Je te ramène?

- Non, merci, répondit Saga. Je vais rester encore un peu.

- A demain, alors? S'enquit le bélier avec espoir.

- Oui, à demain. Bonne nuit, Mû.

- Bonne nuit Saga.

* * *

Le lendemain, Saga se leva encore une fois de bonne heure et accueillit son frère à la table du petit déjeuner. Kanon semblait être d'une humeur détestable, et il ne parvint à lui arracher que quelques mots ronchonnés de mauvaise grâce. Reconnaissant là les manières habituelles de son frère quand il était contrarié, Saga n'insista pas et préféra se focaliser sur l'aura de Mû qui s'élevait du premier temple, en alternance avec celle de Kiki.

_Mû en aura certainement pour un moment. La journée va être bien longue… _Songea le gémeau.

De son côté, Mû observait Kiki qui combinait ses enchaînements à des exercices de lévitation. _Vivement que Kiki puisse enfin voler de ses propres ailes! J'aimerais tellement vivre comme tout le monde…_

Il lança une pierre contre son apprenti qui la fit exploser mais relâcha son attention de celles qu'il faisait léviter auparavant. Mû fronça les sourcils:

- Allons Kiki concentre-toi un peu!

- Oui maître!

Gentiment, Mû lui fit reprendre l'exercice avec un petit soupir de lassitude. Le gamin faisait de son mieux, le problème venait de lui, il en était conscient. Il devait se concentrer sur son travail…

Saga, quant à lui, excédé par l'attitude pleine de morgue de son frère, décida de sortir prendre l'air.

_Je n'ai qu'à aller m'entraîner un peu, ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de katas…_

Il traversa rapidement le temple d'Aldébaran, pressé qu'il était de pouvoir apercevoir Mû, même du coin de l'œil. Le bélier, sur l'esplanade de son temple, était occupé à surveiller les progrès de son apprenti. Saga le salua de la tête en passant, et Mû lui sourit largement et lui fit un signe de la main. Le gémeau descendit aux arènes, et constata, comme il s'y attendait, qu'il était le premier.

Il se débarrassa de son t-shirt et commença ses katas, attentif à la perfection de ses gestes. Quelques heures plus tard, les premiers chevaliers d'or firent leur apparition et commencèrent à s'affronter. Aphrodite lui proposa un combat qu'il accepta avec une certaine perplexité.

_C'est la première fois qu'il désire s'entraîner avec moi. Que cherche-t-il réellement?_

Il comprit le fin mot de l'histoire quand il parvint à immobiliser le suédois un moment, et que celui-ci souffla à son oreille:

- Mû…

Ebahi, le gémeau recula:

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Aphrodite éclata de rire et lui donna un gentil coup de poing dans l'estomac. Saga perdit son souffle et lui tomba carrément dans les bras. Le poisson le jeta alors au sol et lui tordit le bras dans le dos en riant doucement:

- Oh non, tu croyais vraiment que j'étais aveugle? Tu es vraiment atteint, si son seul nom réussit à te faire perdre un combat!

- Ca se voit tant que ça? Demanda Saga en regardant autour de lui.

- Uniquement pour qui veut voir, mon chou, précisa Aphrodite. Mais rassure-toi, je ne te jette pas la pierre.

- Je l'aime à en crever, reconnut le gémeau. Mais cela n'ira jamais plus loin que l'amitié, entre nous.

- C'est dommage, fit le poisson d'une traite. Je vous trouve plutôt mignons ensemble. Si tu osais lui parler, tu pourrais bien être surpris. Il est vraiment ouvert d'esprit, et je pense sincèrement qu'il ne te rejetterait pas comme tu sembles le craindre… Tu sais, il n'a pas été choqué de me voir embrasser Joris hier, par exemple… Enfin, si tu as besoin de conseils, tu sais où me trouver!

Et, sous le regard médusé de Saga, il s'éloigna avec un clin d'œil. Le gémeau sentit son cœur se serrer. _Lui parler! Il en a de bonnes, lui! Déjà que je ne pourrai pas profiter de SA présence pendant un moment, et tout cela à cause de Kiki!_

Et de se mettre à maudire la trop grande discipline du bélier…

_On pourrait au moins se voir de temps en temps le soir, aller manger, ou boire un verre, mais avec l'entraînement de Kiki, il file au lit au plus tard à onze heures du soir!_

Désormais de mauvaise humeur, il quitta les arènes et partit cacher sa peine en allant se promener en ville, comme il le faisait si souvent. Il mangea rapidement un sandwich puis trouva une petite crique isolée où il se baigna plusieurs heures l'après-midi. Au fil des heures, ses pensées s'étaient éclaircies, et il se décida à retrouver Mû ce soir.

_Il m'a dit qu'il se rendait souvent au Cap Sounion quand Kiki était couché. On pourra au moins passer une ou deux heures ensemble… Avec un peu de chance, il acceptera même qu'on se fasse un resto de temps en temps…  
_

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Vais essayer de ne pas trop tarder pour la suite, n'est-ce pas? Bisous à tous!

\/p 


	4. 4 Les bons plans de Kanon

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seyia ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage !

* * *

**4. LES BONS PLANS DE KANON.**

Ce soir-là, quand Mû arriva au Cap Sounion, il eut la surprise d'y trouver Saga qui l'attendait. Un sourire ravi étira ses lèvres et il s'approcha silencieusement. Le gémeau, adossé à un rocher, était occupé à lire et ne surveillait pas ses arrières. Mû s'assit à côté de lui :

- Bonsoir Saga ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Salut, Mû ! Je me suis dit que tu aimerais certainement décompresser un peu après l'entraînement de Kiki, alors je t'ai apporté du pop corn, j'ai remarqué que tu aimais ça, l'autre soir, au cinéma…

- Oh ! Fit le bélier en avisant le grand récipient en carton, ça c'est une idée originale !

Il se laissa tomber à côté du grec et ils picorèrent le pop corn tranquillement, sans mot dire. Au bout d'un moment, Mû bailla en se frottant le ventre :

- Merci, Saga.

- Bah, ce n'est rien, va !

- J'ai honte d'être si gourmand ! Rigola Mû avec un sourire malicieux.

- C'est normal, tes journées sont difficiles en ce moment.

- Mmm… Ca te dérange si je fais un brin de méditation ?

- Fais comme tu veux…

Le bélier s'installa en tailleur, posa une main sur un genou et de l'autre se boucha la narine droite, régulant sa respiration, qui ralentit progressivement. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses yeux se fermaient tandis que son corps tout entier se détendait. Son aura se mit à briller intensément, et Saga se laissa bercer par la sensation de béatitude qui émanait du tibétain.

A l'horizon, le soleil plongeait dans la mer, allumant comme un gigantesque incendie. Saga reprit son livre, mais, incapable d'y retrouver un quelconque intérêt, le reposa et préféra admirer le paysage. Les minutes passèrent, et il ne se rendit pas compte que Mû avait rouvert les yeux et l'observait discrètement. La main posée sur son épaule le fit sursauter :

- Alors toi aussi tu médites ? Interrogea le bélier.

- Moi ? Tu plaisantes ! S'exclama Saga en rigolant. Mais tu émets des ondes d'une telle sérénité !

- Oui, mon maître m'a donné de bonnes bases, reconnut le bélier, mais je ne suis qu'un simple disciple, loin d'égaler Shaka.

- Shaka le Demi Dieu ! S'écria le gémeau d'une voix volontairement lugubre.

Mû éclata de rire et se releva d'un bond souple :

- Il est tard, je dois rentrer. Ca m'a fait plaisir de te voir. Et merci encore pour le pop corn !

- Mû ! Appela le gémeau.

- Oui ? Fit Mû, intrigué.

- T'aurais pas envie d'un resto demain soir ?

- C'est que… Deux fois en trois jours ça fait beaucoup, hésita Mû. Et puis c'est tellement bon que je mange trop, et ce n'est pas bon pour le sommeil…

- Un verre dans un bar, alors ? Je vois bien que former Kiki te fatigue, mais tu vas devenir dingue si tu ne vis pas un peu pour toi à côté de ça…

- Euh… Mû se gratta le nez, embarrassé_. Et puis zut ! Je fais assez ceinture serrée en temps normal… Après tout, j'ai plutôt aimé l'ouzo que Milo m'a servi une fois… Et je pourrai tester quelque chose d'autre pour changer…_

- Mû ? Insista le gémeau pour le sortir de ses réflexions.

- Euh, oui, oui, d'accord pour un bar…

Ils revinrent tranquillement au sanctuaire, et, au premier temple, se serrèrent amicalement la main :

- Bonne nuit, Mû, à demain soir alors ? Demanda Saga en partant.

- Oui, à demain, acquiesça le bélier.

Au troisième temple, Saga et alla retrouver son jumeau dans sa chambre pour lui poser une question. Il entra sans frapper, et Kanon poussa exclamation étouffée. Saga devint instantanément rouge pivoine :

- Kanon ! Mais…

- … _C'est pas vrai ! Comme les railleries d'Aphro ne suffisaient pas ! Déjà que j'en suis réduit à suivre son conseil… J'avais bien besoin devoir débarquer mon frangin en plus !_

- Je… Je rêve ou tu es en train de, euh… De te… Branler ?

- Oh, ça va, hein ! Râla le dragon des mers en tentant vainement de remonter sa braguette.

- Euh… Commença Saga.

- QUOI ENCORE ? Hurla Kanon.

- Je crois que ça ira mieux si tu vas jusqu'au bout.

- Bon je te laisse, ricana Saga. N'oublie pas de te laver les mains après, hein ?

Il déguerpit, hilare, comme un oreiller venait s'écraser contre la porte, et se réfugia dans la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, son frère le rejoignait :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Dis-moi d'abord, ça va mieux ? Demanda Saga avec un petit air innocent.

- Encore UNE remarque, et je te fais ravaler tes insinuations ! Menaça le cadet.

- Tu ne me ferais pas grand mal, dit doucement Saga, c'est moi le plus fort.

- Bon, je veux savoir si tu connais un bar sympa en ville.

- Pourquoi ? Tu cherches un lieu de drague ? Le nargua Kanon, sournois. Besoin de forniquer ? T'en as marre de te branler comme un con toi aussi ?

- Oh oh, quelle délicatesse ! Bravo ! Non, je cherche simplement un endroit cool où emmener Mû.

- Tu es avec Mû ? S'étonna Kanon.

- Mais non, je n'ai jamais dit que j'ETAIS avec Mû. On est juste amis, c'est tout !

- Ah… _Flûte, crié victoire trop tôt…_ Un bar, voyons… Oui ! Il y a le « Millenium », dans la zone piétonne. C'est chaleureux et pas trop mal fréquenté.

- Bien, juste ce qu'il faut ! Et quel genre de tenue on porte là-dedans ?

- Cool et décontracté, mais pas débraillé non plus, résuma Kanon.

- Merci frérot, et bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit.

- Et… Kanon !

- Mmmm ?

- Ca va pour toi, dans ta vie… Euh… Sentimentale ?

- Ma vie sentimentale ? S'esclaffa le dragon des mers. Laquelle ? Elle est inexistante, ma vie sentimentale, et c'est tant mieux ! Pas besoin d'une salope qui vienne jouer avec mes nerfs !

* * *

Le lendemain soir :

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda Mû.

- Kanon m'a filé un tuyau pour un bar. Ca doit être un peu plus loin dans cette rue… Ah, voilà ! Le « Millenium » !

A l'intérieur, l'ambiance était calme et amicale.

_Ouf, l'adresse a l'air fiable…_ Pensa Saga. Il avait eu quelques craintes à l'origine, ayant conscience de certains goûts discutables de son jumeau, mais Aphrodite l'avait rassuré le matin même : Ce bar était tranquille et sympa, tout ce qu'il fallait à Mû. La population, constata Saga, était essentiellement masculine, mais quelques filles occupaient néanmoins les tables du fond. _Personne ne semble leur manquer de respect, c'est bon signe…_

Il entraîna Mû vers le comptoir et ils s'installèrent sur des tabourets hauts. Le barman, jeune et dynamique, accourut aussitôt :

- Salut Kanon !

- Ah non, moi c'est Saga, je suis son frère.

- Oh pardon, j'ignorais que Kanon avait un jumeau. Enchanté. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Un whisky pour moi, dit Mû en essayant de prendre une voix ferme.

- Une despé, s'il vous plaît, commanda Saga, en regardant son ami avec un air quelque peu étonné, mais sans oser faire de commentaire.

- Un whisky et une despé, ça roule ma poule ! Chantonna le barman en s'affairant.

Mû s'accouda au comptoir et observa les bouteilles avec curiosité :

- C'est quoi ce que tu as demandé, Saga ?

- C'est une bière aromatisée à la tequila. Je te ferai goûter, si tu veux.

- Non merci, je ne préfère pas mélanger avec le whisky, biaisa le bélier. J'en prendrai une la prochaine fois.

Lorsque les consommations arrivèrent, Mû trempa timidement ses lèvres tandis que Saga se désaltérait tranquillement. Mû évoqua ses longues journées avec Kiki, qui progressait lentement mais sûrement.

- Il lui manque la puissance pour devenir chevalier d'argent, mais une armure de bronze lui sera largement accessible, expliqua le bélier. Et puis je dois aussi lui enseigner la réparation des armures. Il sait déjà utiliser la vision infrarouge, reste à passer aux réparations proprement dites… Et ça tombe bien, puisqu'on a toutes les armures d'or à retaper. On aura pas une occasion pareille de sitôt.

- Tu ne tiendras pas le coup, fit Saga, fataliste.

- On verra bien, dit Mû en haussant les épaules. De toutes façons, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Enfin, c'est sûr que les jours de belle vie sont comptés désormais…

- Tu es trop exigeant avec toi-même. Kiki pourrait très bien apprendre sur six armures, par exemple !

- J'aviserai avec mon maître si besoin est, céda le bélier. Mais je suppose que je ne serai pas bon à grand-chose le soir. Il faudra certainement qu'on allège notre planning de distractions…

Saga se rembrunit aussitôt et avala le reste de sa bière d'une traite, avant d'en commander une deuxième. Mû, lui, fit tourner son whisky dans son verre et se décida enfin à en boire une gorgée _– Waouh ! -_, en gardant son air digne. Saga observa la salle, admirant l'harmonie des boiseries, des lampes en laiton et du sky fauve des banquettes, qui conférait à l'endroit un certain cachet. _Pas étonnant que ce bar plaise à Kanon…_

- Tiens, s'exclama-t-il. Regarde, un baby foot ! Je te paye une partie ?

- Je ne sais pas y jouer.

- Il y a début à tout ! Viens !

- D'accord.

Le gémeau positionna les mains de Mû sur les poignées, et resta derrière lui, refermant ses doigts sur les siens :

- Et pour donner un coup dans la balle tu tournes comme ça… Tu te déplaces en travers de cette façon, mais évite de scier, c'est brutal et ça sert à rien…

Le bélier, attentif aux explications du grec, remarqua distraitement que les longs cheveux bleus venaient onduler sur sa poitrine. _Comme c'est singulier, on dirait presque qu'ils ont une vie propre…_

La partie dura longtemps, aucun des deux chevaliers ne voulant accepter la défaite. Mû était obstiné, au moins autant que le gémeau, et un attroupement se forma rapidement autour du baby foot. A un moment, Saga demanda une pose pour se chercher une nouvelle bière. Mû refusa une nouvelle consommation. Un jeune homme s'approcha pour lui parler :

- Tu es trop crispé sur les poignées. Si tu laisses un peu de mou, tu seras plus efficace…

Saga revint à ce moment précis et fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. Il bouscula sans ménagement le gêneur en regagnant le côté opposé du baby foot. Le jeune homme rigola et chuchota à l'oreille de Mû :

- Eh ben, il te kiffe grave ton copain !

Mû le regarda, étonné, mais déjà la balle fonçait en direction de son but, et il dut se concentrer sur sa défense. En face, Saga bondissait d'une poignée à l'autre, décidé à remporter la partie. Mû, pendant une fraction de seconde, croisa son regard.

_Ma foi, quand il veut quelque chose, il y a du feu dans ses yeux… Je me demande s'il est conscient du charme que ça lui confère… La moitié de ces gens lui tomberait dans les bras sur un simple claquement de doigts… J'aimerais trouver un jour une compagne qui lui ressemble… Et avec les mêmes cheveux…_

TOC ! – Bruit de la balle dans un but-.

- OUAIS ! J'AI GAGNE ! Hurla Saga.

Un homme d'âge mûr s'approcha de Mû :

- Belle partie. Je paye le verre de consolation pour le perdant ?

- Non merci, répondit Mû en souriant. On rentre, je travaille tôt, demain. Une autre fois, peut-être.

Il se tourna vers le gémeau et fut surpris de le trouver déjà debout à ses côtés, mais Saga, bizarrement crispé, lui attrapa vivement le bras :

- Viens, on y va.

Mû approuva et se laissa entraîner jusque dans une petite ruelle où il les téléporta jusqu'au sanctuaire.

* * *

Le matin suivant, Saga descendit à l'entraînement un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser encore et encore à Mû qui s'était fait draguer par ces types, au bar. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui avait manquée de rembarrer ces deux abrutis et de leur faire rentrer leurs prétentions dans le crâne à coups de poings bien sentis. _Heureusement que j'ai réussi à me retenir, sinon je pouvais dire adieu à l'amitié de Mû…_

En passant au temple du taureau, il ressentit la cosmoénergie d'Aldébaran combinée à celle de Mû et de Kiki. _Ca y est, ils ont commencé la réparation des armures…_

Il passa son chemin vite fait pour ne pas les perturber et alla retrouver ses compagnons aux arènes. Il vit avec plaisir que Shaka était présent et prit place à côté de lui en le saluant. Dans le centre de l'arène, Milo et Camus s'affrontaient, comme tous les jours ou presque. Mais ce jour-là serait à marquer d'une pierre blanche : Tous les chevaliers crièrent en même temps lorsque le verseau réussit à geler entièrement le scorpion. Camus, avec un léger sourire, délivra rapidement le grec qui lui donna une accolade chaleureuse.

Sur les gradins, Saga et Shaka commentaient la chose avec enthousiasme, quand une ombre tomba sur Saga. Celui-ci leva un regard interrogateur sur son frère :

- Tu veux quelque chose, Kanon ?

- Tu as affirmé, hier, que tu étais le plus fort de nous deux. Ikky du Phénix m'a jeté cela à la figure il y a quelques temps lui aussi, et je veux en avoir le cœur net.

- Tu es stupide ! Je ne remets pas en question ta légitimité à endosser l'armure des gémeaux…

- Tu me trouves indigne de combattre contre toi ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

- Alors il n'y a aucune raison que tu me refuses ce combat.

Saga se raidit, contrarié, mais Shaka le poussa doucement dans le dos. _Il en a besoin, offre-lui sa chance, et accepte-le définitivement comme ton égal._

Saga soupira et saisit la main que son jumeau lui tendait pour l'aider à se lever. Quelques instants plus tard ils étaient face à face au centre de l'arène, et les yeux des autres chevaliers étaient braqués sur eux. Un petit tourbillon de vent se leva et fit voler quelques grains de sable. Les deux chevelures bleues flottèrent brièvement dans les airs avant de retomber souplement sur les épaules tendues. Les deux frères s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre…

* * *

Mû, ce matin-là, s'était levé de bonne heure pour préparer comme d'habitude le petit déjeuner de Kiki. Il avait dormi d'un sommeil léger, à cause l'alcool, mais ne regrettait rien. Sa soirée avec Saga avait été très agréable, et il sentait son esprit s'ouvrir et s'épanouir, en découvrant la vie simple des humains normaux. Il avait bu du whisky et avait découvert le baby-foot dans un bar. Même le fait de se faire ouvertement draguer par un homme l'avait grisé.

_Ainsi, on me perçoit comme jeune et désirable…_

Lorsque kiki, encore un peu ensommeillé, vint s'asseoir sur le banc, il lui demanda :

- Dis, Kiki, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « kiffer » ?

- Waaaahhh ! Fit Kiki en baillant. « Kiffer ça veut dire « aimer ». Pourquoi ?

- Euh… Pour rien, répondit le bélier qui reposa précipitamment son bol de thé. Un jeune m'a demandé hier soir si je kiffais… euh… Le baby-foot.

- Ah… Marmonna Kiki en engloutissant ses tartines sans plus lui prêter attention.

Mû, lui, repensait au jeune homme du bar : « _Eh ben, il te kiffe grave ton copain ! »_. Un doute s'insinua soudain dans son esprit. Il est vrai que Saga avait eut un comportement légèrement belliqueux envers ce jeune homme qui lui avait parlé. Il avait aussi coupé plus ou moins court à sa discussion avec l'autre homme qui lui avait proposé un verre… _Oui… Cette attitude protectrice et possessive… La façon dont il m'a repoussé quand il s'était blessé, l'autre jour… Son inquiétude par rapport à la fatigue que j'engrange en ce moment… Tout s'explique… Saga nourrit à mon égard des sentiments amoureux… Comme c'est étrange de se savoir désiré par un compagnon d'arme…_

Le bélier, un peu perturbé par ces révélations, récapitula soigneusement avec son apprenti les différentes étapes de la réparation des armures, avant de se rendre avec lui chez Aldébaran. Le taureau sourit à Kiki et l'encouragea gentiment pour le rassurer. Le garçon hésita un peu mais s'empara courageusement de la poudre d'étoile et se positionna au-dessus de l'armure pendant que le brésilien se tranchait les veines des poignets.

Mû observa attentivement son élève, souriant mentalement devant son air appliqué qui lui faisait se mordre la langue. Il ressentit la présence de Saga quand celui-ci traversa le temple, mais maintint un contrôle de fer sur son esprit pour s'empêcher de se trahir. Le gémeau, remarqua-t-il avec reconnaissance, resta discret pour ne pas les déranger.

Mais lorsque la cosmoénergie de Saga s'enflamma, en même temps que celle de Kanon, aux arènes, Mû ne put réprimer un hoquet d'inquiétude. La détermination et l'agressivité des deux frères étaient telles que tout le sanctuaire devait maintenant être au courant de leur affrontement. Mû croisa le regard sombre d'Aldébaran et fit un effort pour lui sourire.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, _dit mentalement le brésilien_, ils savent ce qu'ils font, et les autres sont là pour intervenir si cela tourne mal._

Mû opina du chef et se remit à observer le travail de Kiki, mais son angoisse ne le quitta pas jusqu'à la fin du combat.

* * *

- ANOTHER DIMENSION !

- AAAAHHHHHH !!

Kanon disparut dans un cri, et les chevaliers retinrent leur souffle. Saga, essoufflé, essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre et s'adossa à une des rares colonnes à être restée debout. Sa tunique d'entraînement était en lambeaux.

_C'est qu'il m'en a fait voir, ce bougre d'animal ! Il n'a jamais été si fort ! Mais son « golden triangle » c'est de la gnognote à côté de mon « another dimension ». Il n'y a vraiment plus que cette attaque qui nous différencie encore… Il possède désormais une puissance physique équivalente à la mienne, jamais je ne pourrai le battre en arts martiaux. Ah, la jolie série de coups qu'il m'a porté avant… Bravo, mon frère !_

Un vortex s'ouvrit dans le ciel, et Kanon retomba un genou en terre au milieu de l'arène. Saga poussa un soupir de soulagement et l'aida à se relever. Le dragon des mers, titubant, s'accrocha à lui et déclara :

- Je reconnais ma défaite. Tu es le plus fort.

Plus haut, sur les gradins, Aphrodite était arrivé en courant en sentant l'explosion de cosmos des deux jumeaux, et n'avait pas perdu une miette du combat. Force lui était de reconnaître que Kanon possédait un charisme hors du commun. Non seulement il était fier, mais en plus cette fierté lui seyait comme un gant, mettant en valeur sa virilité animale.

_Ah, comme il est beau, même couvert d'hématomes et de sang ! Et ses pectoraux parfaits, que je vois frémir à travers une déchirure de son maillot… Comment résister à cet appel ?_

Et le poisson, discrètement, vint s'asseoir aux côtés du gémeau qui reprenait difficilement son souffle :

- Magnifique combat, mon cher dragon !

- Toi ! Tu étais là ?

- Mais bien sûr ! Je n'aurais voulu manquer cela pour rien au monde !

- Et alors, demanda Kanon avec un regard provocant, qu'en as-tu pensé ?

- Je viens de te le dire : Magnifique !

- Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Se rengorgea Kanon, très content de lui.

- Oui, il ne manquait pas grand-chose pour que tu aies le dessus. Mais tu sais, tout perdant a droit à un lot de consolation… Minauda le poisson en passant de façon faussement ingénue sa petite langue sur ses lèvres roses.

Kanon tiqua et, sentant son pantalon d'entraînement commencer à le serrer, le dévisagea avec une avidité soudaine :

- Tu as changé d'avis ?

- A cette seule condition : Je veux que tu me respectes un minimum, et pour cela il va falloir que tu assumes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- Je te le répète, je refuse d'être ta chose. La prochaine fois, c'est donc moi qui déciderai du où et du comment. Alors si tu te sens prêt, mon lapin… A moins bien sûr que tu ne préfères continuer à te branler tout seul devant ton miroir ! Ah, les plaisirs solitaires ! Termina le poisson d'un ton léger.

Kanon s'empourpra. _Ah, la petite peste ! _Il repensa à la façon dont il avait été surpris le matin même, et jeta machinalement un regard à Saga, mais celui-ci avait repris sa conversation avec Shaka et ne lui accordait plus la moindre attention.

- C'est d'accord, j'accepte, souffla Kanon à l'oreille d'Aphrodite.

- Parfait, conclut Aphrodite avec un grand sourire, rien de mieux qu'une petite raclée pour se faire remettre les idées en place, pas vrai ? Alors, voyons… A vingt-trois heures chez moi ?

- Et Joris ? Demanda le gémeau avec un sourire ironique.

- C'est mon problème, ne t'occupe pas de ça ! Fit moqueusement le suédois. Ah, j'ai l'impression que Deathmask me propose un entraînement, je me sens en forme, je crois pouvoir le battre ! De toutes façons, on se revoit ce soir, hein ? Bonne journée !

* * *

Merci pour tous vos encouragements, à bientôt!

9


	5. 5 Tourments et soulagements

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seyia ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage !

Merci beaucoup à Cylla et à Ririne-chan pour leurs reviews.

Une petite statistique : 1222 lectures à ce jour. Wouahhh !! Je suis trop forte ! (Part sabrer le champagne…)

* * *

**5. TOURMENTS ET SOULAGEMENTS.**

Le soir arriva, et Kiki piqua du nez dans son assiette. Il ne parvenait même plus à bouger de sa chaise. Mû le prit dans ses bras pour le coucher et le borda affectueusement, culpabilisant un peu : _C'est de ma faute… Je lui ai fait réparer l'armure du taureau ce matin et poussé à essayer de réaliser un crystall wall cet après-midi alors qu'il était à bout de forces…_

Il regagna le salon et se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Il se sentait anormalement tendu et anxieux, ce qui n'était absolument pas dans sa nature.

_Je suis un imbécile… Je sais très bien ce qui m'arrive. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à cette soirée, voilà tout. Finalement je me rends compte que j'aime ça, être désiré. Est-ce que je devrais franchir le pas avec Saga ?_

Mû se roula en boule sur le canapé, enserrant ses genoux dans ses bras. _Il doit être en train de m'attendre au Cap Sounion, comme il en a prit l'habitude… Est-ce que je dois aller le rejoindre ? Je lui fais confiance, je sais très bien qu'il ne me sautera pas dessus comme ça, mais… Je ne pourrai plus être naturel avec lui à présent… Et dire que je me suis mis tout seul dans ce guêpier, en insistant pour qu'il sorte de sa réserve… Non, je ne dois pas dire ça. Il ne mérite pas de se punir comme il le faisait… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

Le temps passa et, plusieurs fois le bélier se leva pour se rasseoir dans la seconde qui suivait. Finalement, il passa la soirée sur son canapé, indécis et troublé. Il finit par s'endormir, et rêva d'une silhouette auréolée de cheveux bleus…

* * *

Alors que Mû se débattait avec ses sentiments, et que Saga, déçu de ne pas l'avoir vu aujourd'hui, écoutait le bruit du ressac au Cap Sounion, un homme de grande taille s'approchait de la maison du poisson.

Kanon avait fait très attention de ne pas être surpris, et avait emprunté différents passages secrets, se retournant à maintes reprises pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait vu. Tout cela en masquant son cosmos bien sûr. Il entra dans le temple du poisson sans s'annoncer, afin de ne pas se trahir. Le suédois, constata-t-il, n'était à l'évidence pas dans la pièce principale et ne semblait pas spécialement disposé à l'accueillir. Déjà agacé, il se mit à crier :

- APHRODIIIITE !!

- Je suis dans la cuisine ! Répondit le suédois.

Le gémeau, impatient, rien qu'au son de cette voix aux sonorités érotiques, sentit instantanément son désir s'enfler et des dizaines de visions toutes plus sulfureuses les unes que les autres vinrent occuper son imagination. Il s'engouffra dans la cuisine pour rejoindre son amant. Aphrodite était devant l'évier, occupé à y empiler de la vaisselle. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que le dragon des mers le serrait à l'étouffer et lui imposait un baiser brûlant et possessif. Kanon explora avec concupiscence cette bouche trop longtemps convoitée.

Aphrodite se lova contre lui, glissant une de ses jambes entre celles du dragon des mers et passant ses doigts fins sur les fesses musclées. Kanon se détendit et le baiser cessa aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé. Les deux chevaliers se séparèrent et reprirent leur souffle un instant, puis le gémeau saisit brutalement la masse de cheveux turquoise pour rapprocher le visage de son amant. Aphrodite gémit et murmura :

- Pas comme ça…

- Comment alors ? Susurra le gémeau en lui soufflant dans l'oreille.

Aphrodite passa sa langue sur les lèvres du grec, si légèrement et sensuellement que celui-ci frémit de tout son être. La langue du suédois s'insinua dans sa bouche, mais si délicatement et tendrement que Kanon se sentit tout d'un coup très faible et vulnérable. Il se laissa aller entre les bras de son amant et s'abandonna à la légèreté et à l'érotisme de ce baiser si différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent. Aphrodite le serra précieusement contre lui puis le poussa gentiment vers la chambre.

Aphrodite le fit s'allonger sur les draps clairs et se mit à califourchon sur lui, lui relevant son pull et faisant courir ses lèvres pulpeuses sur le ventre dur. Kanon, désarmé, se laissa docilement déshabiller et caresser doucement. Lorsque la langue du poisson, après avoir exploré tout son corps, alla humidifier son membre, il était depuis longtemps déjà dans un état second, et regarda avec un petit frisson Aphrodite qui s'empalait lentement. Il lui semblait qu'avec cette offrande généreuse et librement consentie, il avait trouvé ce qui lui avait manqué depuis toujours, et qu'il était enfin entier… Il encercla de ses mains la taille fine et donna délicatement des hanches. Le suédois, les yeux mi-clos, se tendit en arrière pour mieux le sentir en lui, exposant sa gorge si blanche.

Au moment de la jouissance, Kanon attira le suédois sur lui et l'embrassa longuement.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une forme sombre fit irruption dans la chambre :

- Tu es là mon joli poisson ?

- Qu'est-ce que… Bégaya Aphrodite en se dégageant aussitôt de l'étreinte du dragon des mers. C'est toi, Joris ?

- Oui, j'ai une petite demi-heure de pause pendant mon tour de garde, alors j'ai pensé…

- Oooohh, c'est pas vrai ! Gémit le suédois.

Joris, soupçonneux, alluma aussitôt la lumière et découvrit les deux amants. Il devint rouge de colère et se mit à hurler :

- ESPECE DE PUTE ! ALORS C'EST CA QUE TU FAIS QUAND J'AI LE DOS TOURNE ?

- Je fais ce que je veux de mon corps, je n'appartiens à personne ! Cracha Aphrodite, furieux.

- Alors tu allumes, tu consommes et tu jettes, c'est ça ? Espèce de malade ! Tu sais quoi ? Eh bien je préfère n'être qu'un simple garde, et conserver ma dignité, qu'être un chevalier d'or de ta sorte !

- DEGAGE !! Hurla Aphrodite, hystérique.

- Tu me le paieras ! Et toi aussi, espèce de…

Il s'interrompit brusquement car Kanon, menaçant, venait de sortir du lit et l'ayant attrapé par le haut de sa tunique, le poussait brutalement vers la sortie. Aphrodite hurla quelques injures bien senties en suédois, puis, exaspéré malgré lui par la tournure que prenait sa soirée, balança sa lampe de chevet contre le mur avant de se laisser retomber encore tout frémissant sur les draps. Lorsque le bras musclé de Kanon vint entourer ses épaules, il posa avec reconnaissance sa tête sur la large poitrine.

- Tu ne voulais pas que ton homosexualité soit révélée et demain, ce sera dans toutes les bouches… Murmura le poisson. Je suis désolé.

- Pas autant que moi. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi je n'ai pas utilisé mon genrou mao ken pour lui faire oublier ?

- Ca aurait résolu notre problème, mais pour ça il aurait fallu réagir plus vite. C'est vrai, dommage qu'on y ait pas pensé sur le moment, rétorqua rêveusement le suédois.

- Pff… T'auras intérêt à savoir te faire pardonner, je te préviens…

Aphrodite sourit faiblement et s'accrocha à sa taille de manière possessive. Avant de s'endormir, il sentit une main calleuse lui caresser la joue...

* * *

Au milieu de la matinée, Mû se rendit au temple des gémeaux, pour demander à Saga s'il acceptait de faire réparer son armure. En montant les marches, il tenta de camoufler de son mieux la confusion qui l'habitait.

_Allons, Mû, un peu de cran ! Si tu ne t'y mets pas maintenant tu sais très bien que tu n'en auras plus le courage…_

Il arriva devant le troisième temple et fit légèrement brûler son cosmos afin d'annoncer sa présence. Des pas résonnèrent, et Saga, habillé de sa tunique d'entraînement, sortit de l'ombre presque aussitôt.

- Mû ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Bonjour, Saga, fit Mû dont le cœur battait la chamade, je te propose de réparer ton armure ce matin, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

- Pas le moindre, non, dit courtoisement le grec.

- Merci, répondit le bélier. _Kiki, tu peux venir, et n'oublie pas les outils !_

Saga invita Mû à entrer, et lui dit d'un ton neutre :

- Tu as l'air fatigué. Je n'aurais pas du t'accaparer cette semaine, tu as assez à faire avec Kiki.

- Non, ça m'a fait du bien de sortir un peu, répliqua Mû en rougissant légèrement. Mais j'ai assez mal dormi cette nuit, c'est vrai. Bah, je m'en remettrai !

- On peut remettre la réparation à demain si tu préfères, suggéra le gémeau.

- Non, non, répondit précipitamment le bélier, ça va aller.

- Comme tu veux…

Kiki apparut avec le grand sac contenant le nécessaire de réparation, et se mit aussitôt à l'ouvrage. Il repéra sans problèmes les réparations à effectuer, et, sous le regard confiant de son maître, s'empara de la poudre d'étoiles. Saga, sans sourciller, se trancha le poignet gauche et son sang, vif et rouge, éclaboussa l'armure. Kiki se débrouillait vraiment très bien, et le bélier ferma les yeux un instant, gêné de sentir le regard de Saga posé sur lui. Il avait l'impression que celui-ci lisait ses pensées et pouvait accéder à ses honteuses préoccupations sentimentales. Un faible cri de son apprenti sorti Mû de ses réflexions, et il croisa les yeux dilatés de Kiki :

- Pardon, Maître ! J'ai oublié de prendre le poinçon, il faut que j'aille le chercher !

- Kiki !

- Ce n'est pas grave, Mû, dit Saga d'une voix paisible. On n'apprend pas sans faire d'erreurs.

- Mais ça va faire durer la réparation plus longtemps, c'est dangereux…

- Je tiendrai.

- Où est Kanon ? Il peut prendre la relève…

- Bonne question. Il a découché, Athéna seule sait où. Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais mes limites.

Mû pinça les lèvres et acquiesça, mais foudroya son disciple des yeux. Kiki blêmit, se téléporta, et revint quelques secondes plus tard, se concentrant à nouveau sur son travail. Les minutes passèrent, et Saga pâlit brusquement. Mû passa derrière lui pour le soutenir :

- On arrête tout !

- Non ! S'exclama Saga. Continue, Kiki !

- Kiki, c'est moi ton maître, dit Mû d'une voix ferme. Arrête et range les outils.

Le petit atlante bondit sur ses pieds et aida son maître à soutenir le grand chevalier. Saga essaya de se redresser mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent d'un seul coup et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'évanouit. Mû, plus inquiet qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, cicatrisa la blessure à l'aide de son cosmos et l'allongea sur le sol.

- Saga ! Appela Kiki, les larmes aux yeux. Oh, Maître ! Je suis désolé ! Est-ce qu'il va mourir ?

- Mais non, dit Mû, mécontent, mais qui essayait de rester calme. Rentre à la maison, tu en as fait assez pour aujourd'hui !

Kiki partit, la tête basse, et Mû passa un bras sous l'épaule du gémeau pour le transporter jusqu'au canapé, effrayé malgré lui par la couleur bleutée et la froideur de sa peau. Il enveloppa le grec dans une couverture et s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de lui, prenant son pouls et lui soulevant les paupières régulièrement. Plusieurs heures passèrent, pendant lesquelles le chevalier du bélier put contempler à loisir le visage endormi du bel éphèbe.

Des visions du passé se mirent alors à le tourmenter, où il revoyait Saga assister à ses entraînements, jeune adolescent sage et respecté, déjà magnifique… Oui, il se souvenait avoir admiré son aîné, avoir souhaité gagner un jour une place à ses côtés, pour profiter un peu de sa présence. Saga, fort et juste, avait été un de ses modèles.

_Il rayonnait d'un tel éclat… Il était comme un demi-dieu. Et aujourd'hui il est là à nouveau, tel qu'avant, et il m'aime…_

Mû essaya d'imaginer Saga l'embrassant mais s'efforça de mettre rapidement un terme à ses pensées. _Allons, Mû, ça ne va pas de te faire des idées pareilles ?_

Mais le film était lancé et des visions érotiques assaillaient le tibétain, qui se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il aille se reposer. Après tout, avec la nuit qu'il avait passée, pas étonnant qu'il ait si peu de contrôle sur ses nerfs… Il se pencha sur Saga, vérifiant que tout danger était définitivement écarté, et se téléporta au premier temple. Par acquis de conscience, il chercha Kiki mais le gamin était introuvable et dissimulait soigneusement son cosmos.

_Je l'ai blessé…_ Pensa Mû, en se prenant la tête à deux mains. _Rien ne va plus, aujourd'hui… Il faut que je parle à mon Maître…_

* * *

L'entraînement se terminait, et Kanon admira son amant qui acheva Deathmask d'une simple pichenette sur le nez. Le chevalier du cancer s'écroula dans la poussière de l'arène sans la moindre grâce, et Aiolia, assis aux côtés du marina, étouffa un rire :

- Ben ça alors ! Je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour ! Aphro a signé son arrêt de mort ! Le crabe n'acceptera jamais de rester sur une défaite ! Enfin ça lui rabaissera un peu son orgueil !

- Mmm… Marmonna Kanon, dans la lune.

- On va manger, avec Aioros et Shura. Viens, je t'invite !

- Non, merci, j'ai d'autres choses à faire, dit Kanon.

- Ok, salut alors ! Dit le lion en rejoignant les deux autres.

Kanon étudiait discrètement le poisson qui faisait la causette tour à tour à tous les chevaliers présents d'un air charmeur. Lorsque tous leurs amis furent partis, Kanon le rejoignit rapidement :

- Superbe victoire, mon cher ! Mais je ne donne pas cher de ta peau dans les jours qui viennent. Deathmask est mauvais perdant.

- Peu importe ! Aujourd'hui je me sens pousser des ailes ! La petite mise en bouche de ce matin m'a vraiment profité !

_Flash back :_

_L'aube approchait et, dans la salle des gardes, des rires gras s'élevèrent :_

_- Et ça t'étonne, Joris ? Tu sais bien qu'il se fait mettre par tout le monde celui-là !_

_- Ah ah ah, j'imagine déjà la tête des chevaliers d'argent et des instructeurs quand ils apprendront que le redoutable Kanon des gémeaux est une sale petite pédale ! Rigola un autre garde._

_Les discussions se firent passionnées, mais soudain les portes explosèrent et un flot de pétales rouges s'engouffra dans la salle. Les gardes bondirent sur leurs pieds et saisirent leurs armes :_

_- Ces sont eux !_

_En effet, sur le seuil se tenaient deux silhouettes altières et vigoureuses. Kanon regarda Aphrodite avec un sourire sadique :_

_- On va leur apprendre à tenir leur langue, à ces merdeux, pas vrai ?_

_- Vrai de vrai, mon chou ! On va les finir, ça leur apprendra !_

_- YAAAHHH !! Hurlèrent-ils en fonçant dans le tas._

_Dans la seconde qui suivit, la plus grande confusion régnait…_

_Fin flash back._

Kanon regarda Aphrodite et sourit :

- Je n'ai rien entendu, de mon côté. Et toi ?

- Moi non plus, confirma le suédois. Ton plan était parfait. On a réussi à les museler, et de la façon la plus efficace qui soit. Bravo !

- Ca te dirait de fêter ça ? Tenta le gémeau en lui pinçant les fesses avec un air vicieux.

- Oh ! Sursauta le poisson. Pour te faire pardonner ce geste, il faudra au moins un resto. Immédiatement !

Kanon éclata de rire et le poussa dans le dos en direction de la ville.

* * *

Le Grand Pope abattit son poing sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. L'homme incliné devant lui trembla comme une feuille et serra les poings. Au petit matin, la salle des gardes avait été le témoin d'une rixe violente, et était entièrement dévastée, et les grandes portes sculptées dans l'ébène avaient été complètement défoncées. Quant aux hommes de la garde, ils étaient plutôt bien amochés.

_Et évidemment, aucun ne se risque à me fournir la moindre explication. On voit bien que ce n'est pas eux qui doivent justifier des réparations ! Oh, mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ce poste maudit ?_ Se lamenta Sion.

Il se redressa, furieux, et renvoya le chef des gardes d'un geste méprisant. Après quoi il se mit à faire les cent pas, et entendit à peine Mû qui l'appelait :

- Maître…

- Ah, Mû, excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu.

- Je vous dérange, je reviendrai plus tard, murmura le bélier dont le courage s'effilochait un peu plus de seconde en seconde.

- Non, non ! Ce ne sont que les petits problèmes habituels du sanctuaire. Je suis content de te voir. Reste, et dis-moi ce que tu veux, je t'en prie ! Insista Sion.

- J'ai eu un accrochage avec Kiki ce matin, avoua Mû, penaud, et je ne sais pas comment réagir.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? S'étonna son maître.

Mû expliqua la situation en quelques phrases hésitantes, et finit par conclure :

- Je me sens déconcentré en ce moment, j'ai l'impression que sa formation me pèse. Que dois-je faire, Maître ?

Sion réfléchit quelques instants, la main sur le menton, et finit par jeter un regard perçant à son disciple :

- Je sens une tension en toi, mais peut-être n'est-ce qu'une impression ?

Mû répondit, avec un regard fuyant :

- Non, il y a effectivement quelque chose qui me préoccupe en ce moment. C'est à cause de ça que je me suis emporté ce matin, et je m'en veux terriblement. Kiki ne doit pas payer le prix de mon mal être.

- Et même la méditation ne parvient pas à t'aider ?

- Non, murmura le bélier, honteux. C'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive absolument pas à me concentrer.

Le Grand Pope sonda discrètement l'aura de son ancien élève, afin de ne pas le froisser, puis se détendit et sourit :

- Mû, dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie au fond des yeux, voilà ce que tu vas faire : Quand Kiki rentrera, tu l'accompagneras chez Saga pour qu'il lui présente des excuses, puis je prendrai personnellement en charge sa formation jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux.

- Mais…

- Je ne te fais aucun reproche, dit doucement Sion, je constate juste que tu as besoin de faire le point et que tu ne pourras le faire qu'en étant libéré de cette contrainte. Fais-moi confiance.

- Mais vous avez déjà tellement de travail, et Dokho n'appréciera pas forcément de… Mû s'interrompit, se maudissant pour sa bévue.

Sion sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres en voyant l'attitude gênée de son disciple et se contenta de répondre d'un ton goguenard :

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon travail, ni pour Dokho et moi. Notre complicité nous a fait surmonter des épreuves bien plus difficiles. Nous tiendrons le coup.

- Merci, Maître, soupira Mû en se détendant visiblement. Bonne journée.

- Mû ?

- Oui, maître ?

- Je veux que tu saches que si tu as besoin de conseils… Sur n'importe quel sujet, tu peux venir nous voir, Dokho ou moi. Je te promets que tout restera entre nous.

Mû hésita, et croisa le regard pétillant de Sion. _Il sait, j'en suis sûr ! Et il a choisi de respecter mon silence…_ Il hocha brièvement la tête, s'inclina respectueusement en signe de gratitude et quitta la salle.

Sion, soudain de bonne humeur, claqua dans ses mains et intima à son serviteur l'ordre de tenir prête une des nombreuses chambres d'invités du palais.

* * *

La nuit tombait sur le sanctuaire, et Mû s'allongea, las. La journée avait été bien longue. Heureusement que Kiki était revenu de bonne grâce en fin d'après-midi ! Mû, soulagé, lui avait gentiment ébouriffé les cheveux et le gamin, rassuré, avait aussitôt retrouvé le sourire. Ensemble, ils étaient allés prendre des nouvelles de Saga, qui, encore un peu faible, traînassait sous la douche. Après quoi, Mû avait donné son propre sang pour que Kiki puisse quand même finir la réparation, et, après une poignée de main à Saga, avait escorté son apprenti jusqu'au palais.

Le jeune homme soupira longuement, savourant le calme de sa demeure. La tension dans son corps était encore présente, et il se rendit soudain compte qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi présente que depuis ce matin, quand il avait vu Saga s'effondrer. La veille déjà, il s'était inquiété quand son ami avait combattu contre son jumeau, et la bourde de Kiki n'avait rien arrangé. Sur le moment, il avait eu envie de le gifler, mais avait heureusement réussi à endiguer cette pulsion destructrice.

_J'ai eu peur pour Saga…_ Songea le bélier, troublé. _Je n'avais pourtant pas l'impression de m'être rapproché de lui à ce point…_

Le sommeil tardait à venir, alors qu'il se sentait complètement vidé. Il serra les yeux de toutes ses forces, et essayant d'échapper à la vision de ces perçants yeux bleus qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Mais progressivement, venaient s'ajouter des détails dangereux, qu'il avait enregistrés cet après-midi alors qu'il avait attendu Saga à la sortie de sa douche. Des épaules rondes et larges, des muscles impressionnants mais néanmoins fuselés, des cheveux ruisselants plaqués contre ce corps d'athlète…

A la seconde où il avait aperçu le gémeau, une bosse conséquente s'était formée sous son pantalon… _Ce n'est pas possible !_ Avait pensé Mû. _J'ai une érection en voyant Saga ?_

Dieux merci, il avait su garder un air impassible.

En se remémorant cette manifestation de sa chair, Mû se replia sur lui-même, bouleversé. Son corps semblait parcouru de picotements, son sang semblait s'être changé en lave, pour le brûler de l'intérieur. Son sexe était rouge et gonflé comme jamais… Les draps le gênant, il les repoussa, énervé.

_Non, je ne peux pas avoir envie de ça… Pas avec lui… Je vais penser à autre chose, ça va passer…_

Mais cela ne passa pas. Ca ne faisait même qu'empirer. Et un quart d'heure plus tard, les reins en feu, à sa grande honte, il avançait sa main entre ses cuisses en soupirant.

Il essaya d'imaginer une femme qui promenait ses lèvres sur son corps. Une femme dont l'haleine se mélangerait à la sienne. Une femme aux yeux brillants. Mais son imagination lui jouait des tours et à chaque fois, c'était l'image de Saga qui emplissait son esprit.

Saga, assis l'air paisible à côté de lui sur la falaise, son livre sur les genoux. Plus tard, grignotant en riant du pop corn avec lui. Et puis… Saga, penché sur le baby-foot, les joues rouges et le regard brûlant. Saga, qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras ce matin même. Son aîné, pour lequel il avait un respect immense… Un chevalier à la fois fort et sensible… Et tellement beau…

Seul dans son grand lit, Mû gémit lorsque le soulagement survint…

* * *

Ca avance… Mais qu'est-ce que je vais donc vous réserver pour la prochaine fois ?? Suspense… Lol ! Merci pour vos nombreux encouragements.


	6. 6 Joyeuse Saint Valentin!

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage!

* * *

Bonjour à tous!

Enfin ça y est, j'ai enfin réussi à finir cette fic! Excusez-moi pour ce retard, j'ai eu plus de difficultés que je ne l'imaginais pour ce dernier chapitre. J'ai failli faire rendre son tablier à ma bêta, d'ailleurs! Lol!

Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

**6. JOYEUSE SAINT VALENTIN.**

Les premiers rayons de soleil vinrent taquiner la peau pâle, et Mû s'étira en grimaçant, déjà fatigué de bonne heure. Car oui : Malgré sa petite occupation de la veille, son imagination ne s'était pas calmée.

_Que faire ? Je ne peux pas rester cloîtré dans mon temple…_

Il prit finalement la sage décision de vivre comme si de rien n'était. Encore un peu mal à l'aise, néanmoins, il invita Aldébaran à l'accompagner aux arènes. Sur place, ils retrouvèrent Aioros et Aiolia, en grande discussion avec un des gardes du palais. Lorsque Mû et Aldébaran s'avancèrent, le garde leur souhaita rapidement une bonne journée et s'éloigna, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Interrogea le taureau, curieux. Nous prévenir qu'on aura une réunion ?

- Non, pas vraiment, répliqua Aioros en fronçant les sourcils. Il venait répandre des ragots, c'est tout.

- Moi au contraire, je crois qu'il disait la vérité. D'ailleurs, on va en avoir le cœur net ! Dit son cadet en désignant Aphrodite qui arrivait en chantonnant. Je le trouve bien trop gai pour qu'il ait la conscience tranquille !

- Mais enfin de quoi parlez-vous ? Gronda le taureau. Il a le droit d'être de bonne humeur, quand même !

- Oui, mais quand il a cette tête-là, c'est en général qu'il s'est envoyé en l'air une bonne partie de la nuit. Attends, tu vas voir…

- Bonjour les copains ! Claironna le suédois avec un sourire éclatant. Belle journée, hein ?

- A voir ta tête, ce serait plutôt « nuit fantastique », non ? Répondit le lion sur le même ton.

- Mmm… Fit le poisson en se léchant les lèvres. Tu me connais bien, je dois le reconnaître.

Aioros, Mû et Aldébaran échangèrent un regard sceptique. Où Aiolia voulait-il en venir ?

- Dommage que vous soyez obligés de vous aimer dans l'ombre, ton gémeau et toi.

Mû se tendit, incrédule. _Non, pas ça ! Il ne peut pas m'avoir pris Saga ! Il n'a pas le droit ! Aphrodite ne pense qu'à coucher, alors que moi je l'aime ! Maudit sois-tu, Aphrodite ! Ca ne se passera pas comme ça !_

- P… Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? S'étrangla Aphrodite, mortifié.

- Allons, Aphrodite, arrête de me prendre pour un idiot. Depuis combien de temps couches-tu avec Kanon ? Interrogea le lion, implacable.

Aphrodite pâlit et bredouilla :

- Que, que, que…

Mû sursauta. _Quoi ? Kanon ? Aphrodite couche avec Kanon ? Mais alors…Saga est libre ! _Un regain d'espoir s'insinua dans son cœur et là, il n'eut plus aucun doute : Sa réaction ne prouvait que trop qu'il était bel et bien tombé amoureux de Saga.

* * *

Kanon, aux dernières heures de la nuit, regagna silencieusement le troisième temple et s'enferma une bonne demi-heure sous la douche. Aphrodite, au fur et à mesure, en voulait toujours plus et il trouvait cela extrêmement gratifiant. L'inconvénient, car il y en avait un, était qu'il se sentait de plus en plus vulnérable et dépendant de sa relation avec le suédois.

_Cette simple histoire de sexe devient beaucoup trop sérieuse à mon goût. Un jour viendra où je n'arriverai plus à le quitter. Ce petit jeu est en train de me perdre…_

Il fit couler du café et accueillit son frère avec un sourire un peu crispé, puis, comme ils étaient légèrement en retard, ils se dépêchèrent de descendre aux arènes. Et là… Kanon fut affligé d'un horrible soupçon, en découvrant Aphrodite, les yeux baissés et le rouge aux joues, et tous les autres avec des regards accusateurs. Ouuhhhh, non, il n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout !

Saga, un peu surpris lui aussi, demanda :

- Il y a un problème ?

- Oui, quand ton frère et son amant se permettent de passer à tabac tous les hommes de la garde simplement pour cacher leur liaison, répliqua Milo d'un ton narquois.

_Aphrodite ! Comment a-t-il osé trahir notre secret ? Je vais le tuer !_ Le marina grinça des dents et fonça sur le poisson qui poussa un petit cri de frayeur, mais déjà Mû et Aioros, qui avaient prévu cette réaction, s'étaient placés devant lui et maintenaient fermement un gémeau écumant de rage.

- Laissez-moi passer ! Eructait Kanon, les yeux exorbités.

Saga, complètement dépassé par l'irréalité de la scène, se contentait de se pincer le nez pour réprimer un fou rire tout à fait inconvenant. Aldébaran, lui, ne faisait rien pour cacher son hilarité, et Shura et Deathmask échangeaient des paris. Seuls Camus et Shaka, il fallait s'y attendre, restaient stoïques et impassibles.

- Kanon, parvint finalement à articuler Saga, Tu n'as de comptes à rendre à personne si tu es avec Aphrodite, qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire ?

- Ca va pas ? C'est ce pervers qui a tout inventé ! Ragea Kanon.

- Oh ! S'exclama le suédois, outré.

A ce moment-là apparut Kiki, qui éclata de rire. Il salua son maître et dit simplement :

- Kanon, Aphrodite, vous êtes convoqués au palais. Le Grand Pope veut vous voir immédiatement.

- Oh non, gémit Aphrodite.

- C'est de ta faute ! Si tu avais pris tes précautions avec Joris on n'en serait pas la ! Cria Kanon, réalisant que sa mauvaise foi n'avait plus de raison d'être.

- Et c'est qui qui a eu la brillante idée d'aller leur casser la gueule, aux gardes, hein ? Répliqua Aphrodite, du tac au tac.

- Ouais c'est ça ! En attendant t'as pas refusé, que je sache !

Ils suivirent Kiki en se chamaillant, tandis qu'Aldébaran, Saga, Mû, Aioros, Milo et Aiolia se laissaient aller sans honte à leur fou rire. Deathmask empocha rapidement les billets que Shura lui tendait. Camus et Shaka firent une moue et laissèrent tomber un « pitoyable ! » dégoûté.

Milo sourit à Aiolia :

- Ben j'en connais deux qui vont passer un sale moment. Dire qu'ils auraient pu passer une journée et une soirée romantique pour la Saint Valentin ! … Et tout ça parce que ce crétin refuse de s'assumer ! Quel gâchis !

Mû étaient à leurs côtés et entendit leur conversation. Il regarda discrètement Saga, et rougit fortement, car le gémeau avait les yeux fixés sur lui et l'observait lui aussi à la dérobée. _La Saint Valentin…_ Songea le bélier. _Quel autre jour pourrait autant convenir au début d'une relation ?_ Il sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il n'avait plus une seconde à perdre. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Saga, il quitta discrètement les arènes pour se rendre en ville.

* * *

Sur le chemin du palais, Kanon chopa Kiki par son maillot et gronda :

- Toi qui fourres toujours ton nez partout, tu dois bien savoir qui a vendu la mèche ?

- Il y a un garde qui était allé faire pipi et qui est revenu au moment où vous étiez en train de casser la gueule à ses copains, alors il a décidé de parler pour les venger.

- Son nom ! Exigea le dragon des mers.

- Je le connais pas ! Et même si c'était le cas, je te le dirais pas ! Fit le gamin en lui tirant la langue avant de disparaître.

- Sale gosse, marmonna le marina.

- Calme-toi, on arrive, dit le poisson.

En effet, ils arrivaient sur le perron et un garde ouvrit les portes en les toisant méchamment. Ils se redressèrent et s'avancèrent vers le Grand Pope qui les attendait, l'air furieux.

- Espèces d'ânes bâtés ! Hurla Sion. Vous rendez-vous seulement compte de ce que vous avez fait ?

- Sion… Tenta Aphrodite d'une voix tremblante.

- De la part de Kanon, je suppose qu'il fallait s'en douter, mais toi, je pensais que tu avais un peu plus de plomb dans la cervelle, Aphrodite !

Le poisson grimaça et baissa la tête. Kanon se redressa :

- L'idée était de moi. Aphrodite n'y est pour rien.

- Quelle importance… Soupira soudain Sion. Les faits sont là et vous avez grandement nui à l'image de la chevalerie.

- Peuh, de simples gardes ! Dit Kanon. Si Joris n'avait pas insulté Aphrodite et n'avait pas continué avec des menaces et des calomnies…

- Tu n'es pas censé abuser de ta position, Kanon ! Cria le Grand Pope. Encore heureux que tu n'aies pas utilisé ton « genrou mao ken » ! Enfin, je suppose que ce sont les seules excuses que j'aurai jamais, alors que dois-je faire de vous, dites-moi ? Dois-je expliquer à Saori le pourquoi de la facture que je dois lui envoyer ?

Mortifiés, les deux chevaliers eurent un hoquet consterné et le Grand Pope abattit violemment son poing sur la petite table à côté de lui, puis prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et d'une voix doucereuse, dit :

- Heureusement pour vous, j'ai trouvé la solution honorable qui résoudra tous les problèmes.

- Laquelle ? Interrogea le suédois.

- Je retiens trente pour cent de votre salaire au cours des deux prochains mois.

Kanon devint vert mais eut le bon sens de tenir sa langue. Aphrodite déglutit bruyamment :

- S'il le faut…

- Et, continua Sion, vous remplacerez les gardes à l'entrée du palais en journée et la nuit, à tour de rôle, pendant trois semaines, ça les aidera à récupérer.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les deux compères.

- On a un rang à tenir, on ne va pas se mettre à jouer les piquets à l'entrée du palais, quand même ? S'indigna le poisson.

- Aphro a raison, vous ne pouvez pas nous faire ça ! Cria Kanon.

- Oh que si je le peux, grinça Sion en les regardant dangereusement. N'oubliez pas que je suis le représentant d'Athéna. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, il ne vous reste qu'à aller vous plaindre à Saori. Et maintenant, à vos postes, et que ça saute !

Les deux chevaliers baissèrent la tête et sortirent en traînant les pieds. Sur le parvis, le garde, méprisant, leur confia sa lance avant de s'éloigner avec un dernier regard haineux. Aphrodite maugréa :

- Ca te dérange si je prends le premier tour ?

- Je voulais te demander d'aller parler à Saga, à propos de Mû. Moi, je ne sais pas y faire.

- Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi.

- Aphro, s'il te plaît ! C'est la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui, bordel ! C'est le moment ou jamais de les coller ensemble ! Frappe-moi, insulte-moi, n'importe quoi, bon sang, mais ne me laisse pas tomber maintenant !

- Ta gueule. Ca ne me regarde plus tout ça, alors fous le camp, répondit le poisson froidement.

Kanon, frappé au cœur, laissa tomber d'une vois glaciale :

- Message reçu. Je viendrai te relever à vingt-trois heures. J'espère que tu prendras bien ton pied aujourd'hui à cramer sous ce soleil de plomb. A plus !

Le marina tourna les talons et s'éloigna sans lui jeter le moindre regard. Aphrodite grimaça et agrippa fermement le manche de sa lance. Ce salaud avait raison sur un point : Déjà le soleil agressait sa peau, et il n'était même pas encore dix heures. La journée allait être longue. Très longue…

* * *

Saga soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : Vingt-deux heures trente. Il avait passé la journée pratiquement sans voir Mû, et voilà que maintenant il y avait de l'huile sur le feu dans la relation qu'entretenaient Aphrodite et son frère jumeau. Enfin Kanon était un homme fait, et donc en tant que tel, se devait de faire face aux conséquences de ses actes.

_Quel idiot… _Songea Saga._ Dire que moi je suis condamné à aimer Mû uniquement dans le secret de mon cœur, alors que Kanon a ruiné bêtement toutes ses chances avec Aphrodite, et le jour de la Saint Valentin en plus…_

Saga était allé comme tous les soirs au Cap Sounion, mais Mû n'était pas là. Il déploya son puissant cosmos avec une grande maîtrise et sondant les alentours, découvrit la trace bien identifiable de son cosmos qui s'y attardait encore, preuve qu'il était passé récemment.

_Mû, pourquoi me fuis-tu aujourd'hui ?_ Songea tristement le gémeau. _Aurais-tu deviné mes sentiments ? _Il ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de découvrir son frère non loin. Il l'apostropha :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as réglé tes problèmes avec Aphrodite ?

- Au lieu de te mêler de ma vie, tu devrais déjà t'occuper de ta tienne, dit son jumeau d'un ton acide.

- Je suis désolé, Kanon, commença Saga. J'ai peur d'être en grande partie responsable de ce qui t'arrive. Si je t'avais procuré plus d'affection au cours de notre adolescence tu n'aurais pas autant de difficultés aujourd'hui, à t'accepter tel que tu es vraiment.

- Oh, par pitié, arrête avec ta psychologie de bas étage ! Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi ! Je ne suis pas venu te parler de ma vie sexuelle, mais de Mû, l'interrompit son cadet.

- De Mû ? Bafouilla Saga.

- Oui, de Mû ! Aphro et moi on se décarcasse depuis trop longtemps pour que ça ne mène nulle part ! C'est le jour de la Saint Valentin, Saga, dit Kanon. Je t'ai observé presque toute la journée. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien tenté pour le séduire ?

- Mais… Je… Il n'en est pas question, voyons ! Mû est trop bien pour moi, ça ne pourra jamais marcher.

- Ca c'est sûr, ironisa Kanon. Vu comme tu es borné, il y a de quoi fuir ! Le pauvre, et dire que je l'ai surpris à faire les boutiques tellement soigneusement ce matin ! Je me demande bien à quel crétin à cheveux bleus il cherche à plaire ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends, espèce de tête de pioche ?

Saga écarta les bras en signe de dénégation mais la tentation de céder était forte, et le conflit se voyait clairement dans ses yeux. Kanon le poussa rudement dans le dos :

- Allez, ne le fais pas attendre !

* * *

Aphrodite, appuyé à sa lance, somnolait lorsqu'il se sentit brusquement secoué. En sursaut, il leva un regard brumeux sur Kanon et bâilla :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il est vingt-trois heures, je prends la suite. Aphrodite, il faut qu'on parle…

- Oh, fiche-moi la paix, siffla le poisson en le repoussant.

- Non, pas avant de t'avoir dit…

- Quoi ? Que tu es désolé ? C'est trop facile, pauvre con, ça ne prend plus. Allez, je me casse.

Kanon vit rouge. Personne ne lui parlait comme ça, pas même un amant. Il faucha le suédois d'un grand coup de pied et, une fois à terre, le maîtrisa facilement. Aphrodite se débattit faiblement mais le gémeau était lourd, tout en muscles, et bien décidé à avoir le dessus. Il bloqua les poignets de son amant, s'assit sur ses hanches et souffla à son oreille :

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Pesta le poisson.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on arrête de se voir ?

- Oui. J'en ai marre de ton homosexualité refoulée. Je mérite quelqu'un de bien.

- Je suis d'accord, ricana le dragon des mers.

Il resserra son autre main autour de la gorge fine et lorsque le suédois se mit à suffoquer, il relâcha brusquement la pression. Aphrodite prit une grande goulée d'air et, juste après, se vit bâillonné par des lèvres plus qu'exigeantes. Les étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux cédèrent la place à une sensation de velours dans sa bouche, et, sans réfléchir, il entremêla sa langue à celle de Kanon.

Le baiser dura longtemps. Ce ne fut que quand des mains avides commencèrent à explorer son corps que le poisson repoussa le gémeau :

- Mais ça ne va pas, non ? On est sur l'esplanade du palais ! Et puis je ne veux plus de toi, de toutes façons !

- Mais ton corps dit tout le contraire, murmura Kanon en recommençant à lui suçoter le cou.

- Simple réaction physiologique, commenta Aphrodite en s'écartant néanmoins à regrets.

Il se redressa et reprit sa lance en main. Kanon vint l'enlacer par derrière.

- Je suis fou de toi, Aphro, tu le sais, non ? Sourit le marina. C'est vrai, au début je ne voulais que te baiser, mais je suis devenu accro. Ne me jette pas, je t'en prie.

- Je mérite mieux que toi, répéta Aphrodite comme les mains de Kanon venaient se presser sur son aine.

- Oui, c'est vrai… Susurra le gémeau en léchant le lobe de son oreille. Mais personne d'autre ne te fait autant d'effet…

- Hnnn… Gémit le poisson.

Le gémeau entraîna son amant dans l'ombre d'une colonne et libéra ses hanches minces du pantalon serré. Le désir d'Aphrodite se dressait, et déjà une larme amère pleurait pour être recueillie. Kanon lécha délicatement le gland sensible et le suédois frémit tout entier. Ses genoux le lâchèrent et le gémeau le retint doucement contre lui avant de l'allonger sur le sol. La pierre était glacée, mais leurs corps étaient brûlants, et Kanon s'installa d'autorité entre les jambes du suédois.

- Attends, murmura Aphrodite.

A son tour il entreprit de délester le gémeau de son pantalon et ils se placèrent tête-bêche, synchronisant parfaitement leurs rythmes.

L'entrée du palais du Pope était baignée de la lumière froide de la lune. Une grande lance, abandonnée par terre, témoignait seule d'une quelconque présence dans les environs. Le silence régnait sur le sanctuaire, à peine troublé par le bruit des petits insectes nocturnes. Mais bientôt deux râles discrets vinrent troubler la quiétude de la nuit. Puis trois petites phrases, presque inaudibles :

- Je t'aime, Aphrodite…

- Moi je te déteste…

- Mais oui, c'est ça…

* * *

Saga, le cœur battant, se mit à courir comme un fou vers le temple du bélier. _Et si jamais il avait changé d'avis ? _Il passa en trombe la colonnade du premier temple puis sa peur le reprit. Le temple, silencieux, était plongé dans la pénombre. Il percevait l'aura de son ami dans sa chambre, mais craignait à présent que Mû, lassé de ses hésitations, ne le repousse.

Saga respira profondément et se dirigea vers le fond du temple, son excitation gagnant peu à peu sur sa dignité.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit de l'intérieur en grinçant légèrement et il pénétra dans la pièce, ses pupilles dilatées comme celles d'un chat.

Mû était là, assis dans le lit, les draps remontés jusqu'à la taille, un peu crispé. Un gros livre encore ouvert gisait à côté de lui. Le bélier le referma puis le posa par terre, avant de tapoter gentiment le drap :

- Viens…

Saga, le cœur battant la chamade, s'assit sur le bord du lit et attendit le baiser dont il rêvait tant. Mais le bélier, au lieu de le satisfaire immédiatement, laissa résonner un rire joyeux :

- Tu en as mis du temps pour venir me trouver !

- Tu oublies, mon cher Mû, dit Saga de sa voix grave, que je ne savais pas que tu partageais mes sentiments.

Mû joua pensivement avec une mèche de cheveux bleus, puis entoura de ses mains pâles la nuque de son aîné, se pressant contre son torse. Saga, le souffle court, laissa le moment se prolonger, répugnant à mettre un terme à ce contact si tendre. Il espérait un geste de ce genre depuis si longtemps !

- Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas parlé plus tôt, je croyais qu'on était amis ? Demanda finalement Mû en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je n'osais pas, murmura le gémeau, incapable de supporter le regard franc du jeune homme.

- Je comprends, dit Mû. Mais c'est tellement dommage…

Le bélier, qui promenait tranquillement son souffle chaud sur le menton de Saga, laissa soudain un petit bout de langue tracer un sillon humide sur le cou bronzé. La tension dans le corps du gémeau atteignit des records Par tous les dieux, si ça continuait ainsi il allait littéralement finir par lui sauter dessus ! Il se mordit les lèvres de frustration et ferma brièvement les yeux, mais en sentant les lèvres de Mû venir effleurer les siennes pendant une fraction de seconde, il les rouvrit aussitôt :

- Mû… Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Imbécile, rigola Mû, dans quelle langue dois-je te le dire ? C'est pas possible d'être aussi long à la détente !

Saga ouvrit toute grande la bouche de surprise : Qu'arrivait-il à Mû ? Lui qui était toujours si digne et discret en toutes circonstances ?

- Mû, on est pas obligés, là, tout de suite. Je veux dire, c'est si soudain… Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

- Je t'aime, répondit simplement Mû. Je sais ce que je veux. Et en plus, cela fait des heures que je t'attends. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ?

- Non, avoua Saga. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Mû avança les lèvres et les posa tendrement sur celles de son aîné. Saga le laissa faire, et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, invitant la langue de Mû à y entrer. Après un instant d'hésitation, le bélier investit la place et Saga se laissa allonger sur le lit, s'abandonnant lui aussi totalement à son amant.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Saga passa et repassa ses doigts dans ses cheveux mauves éparpillés sur l'oreiller.

- J'ai rêvé de ce moment tant de fois… Chuchota Mû. Je n'avais pas réalisé tout de suite que mon âme sœur était juste là, sous mon nez. Inconsciemment, je cherchais quelqu'un qui te ressemblait, sans comprendre que je t'avais, toi. Si je n'avais pas discuté avec Aphrodite, je serais certainement encore aveugle à l'heure qu'il est, tu te rends compte ?

- Mmmm, marmonna Saga. Rien à faire d'Aphrodite, ce soir, c'est toi qui compte.

- Prouve-le moi, sourit Mû.

- Avec plaisir… Chuchota Saga, les yeux brillants.

Le gémeau se redressa dans le lit, défit les boutons de sa chemise un à un et la fit glisser le long de ses bras pour s'en libérer. Le bélier observa, fasciné, la peau dorée du grec, et la façon dont ses muscles se contractaient. Lorsque Saga retira, avec une touche d'impatience, son pantalon et son boxer, il préféra détourner le regard, un peu gêné.

Saga, attendri, se coula rapidement sous les draps. Il avança une main et vint caresser la joue du jeune homme. Mû soupira et se frotta contre la paume un peu rude du gémeau, recherchant et encourageant le contact. Puis il l'attira contre lui :

- J'ai pris ma décision, alors viens !

- Un instant, fit Saga.

Mû le fixa, un peu hébété :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'aimerais te voir, moi aussi, expliqua simplement le gémeau.

Mû se figea et ses pupilles se dilatèrent légèrement.

- Euh… Oui, bien sûr, bafouilla le bélier.

Saga, avisant ses doigts crispés sur le drap, se maudit pour son manque de tact, mais déjà Mû repoussait doucement le drap, exposant pour la première fois de sa vie son corps entièrement nu à la vue d'un amant, et ferma à demi les yeux, respirant rapidement, se disant que de toutes façons, quoique Saga puisse lui faire, il ne pourrait rien lui refuser.

Le gémeau détailla l'anatomie parfaite de Mû, révélée à la lueur tamisée de la lampe de chevet, et en enregistra les moindres détails : Le visage pâle, les yeux émeraudes un peu voilés, le sourire timide… Les épaules parfaites, puissantes et qu'il devinait douces au toucher… Les flancs étroits, qui vibraient au rythme de sa respiration un peu courte… Les jambes nerveuses, faites pour être embrassées sans fin…

De longues mèches parme reposaient sur une partie de sa poitrine, dissimulant encore ses attributs.

Saga, doux et tendre, remonta enfin le drap sur eux deux et l'embrassa avec légèreté :

- Tu es très beau…

Il vint ensuite surplomber le bélier avec une grâce féline, posant une main légèrement tremblante sur son ventre. Mû hoqueta et ferma les yeux, trop bouleversé pour supporter plus longtemps les yeux étincelants de son amant. La main droite de Saga remonta sur ses pectoraux, puis sur ses épaules, tandis que la gauche s'agrippait avec force à sa hanche. Un petit hoquet échappa à Mû lorsque le pouce de Saga vint caresser ses lèvres, et il se cambra légèrement. Mais toutes ces sensations étaient trop intenses pour lui, et la position de son amant au-dessus de lui occasionnait une friction des plus stimulantes entre leurs deux virilités. La tension dans son aine croissait de plus en plus, aussi attira-t-il son amant encore plus contre lui :

- Saga ! Je veux être à toi, entièrement ! J'ai trop envie de toi ! Je ne peux plus attendre !

- Je suis plus que prêt mais toi… Si rapidement…

- Je sais que tu ne me feras pas mal, Saga.

- Bon, comme tu veux. Mais laisse-moi juste te préparer un minimum. C'est… Délicat si on s'y prend mal.

- Fais ce qu'il faut. J'ai confiance en toi, conclut Mû.

- Je ferai le plus doucement possible… Promit Saga en l'embrassant passionnément.

Il repoussa avec impatience les draps, et Mû, un peu intimidé, le laissa remonter doucement ses cuisses pour examiner son intimité. Dans un dernier geste de pudeur, le bélier détourna la tête en se mordant les lèvres. Le gémeau posa sa bouche sur le petit anneau de muscles, embrassant puis humidifiant délicatement la peau fine. Longuement, il laissa sa langue vagabonder autour et légèrement à l'intérieur de la fragile entrée. Mû, depuis quelques minutes, ne bougeait presque plus, retenant son souffle. Lorsque Saga le jugea un peu plus détendu, il lécha un de ses doigts et le glissa lentement en Mû, lui arrachant un petit sursaut de surprise.

Mû laissa Saga le fouiller lentement, analysant ces sensations inédites. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais nouveau, curieux. Saga l'avait bien préparé, et il sentait à présent que le doigt entrait et sortait de lui sans effort.

Saga prévint Mû qu'il allait introduire un deuxième doigt et vit le bélier acquiescer, toujours sans le regarder. Le doigt supplémentaire entra sans problème et Saga entama des mouvements en vue d'assouplir le muscle. Mû était raide, tendu, mais ne le rejetait pas, et il s'aventura un peu plus loin en lui, cherchant le point qui allait le réconcilier avec le plaisir. Au moment où il le trouva, il entendit Mû pousser un cri et releva la tête pour l'observer attentivement. Le bélier avait le cou arqué en arrière et étreignait désespérément le drap, la bouche ouverte dans un gémissement à présent silencieux. Le gémeau sourit, attendri, et continua à stimuler son amant, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfaitement détendu.

A ce moment-là, il quitta sa position et retira ses doigts de l'intérieur chaud de son compagnon, lui arrachant une protestation étouffée :

- Non !

Mû se sentait soudainement vide et froid. Il ouvrit de grands yeux noyés d'incertitude et regarda Saga, hagard. Le gémeau sourit et lui prit le menton pour l'embrasser doucement :

- Regardez-moi ce que le plaisir peut faire d'un chevalier d'or…

- Reviens, murmura le bélier.

- Tout de suite, mon amour, le rassura le gémeau en positionnant son sexe.

Mû se raidit légèrement, quand Saga commença à appuyer son gland contre son entrée, mais ne bougea pas. L'intrusion était douce mais ferme, et son amant lui immobilisait fermement les hanches pour faciliter sa progression. Il s'arrêta plusieurs fois, jusqu'à mi-parcours.

- Ca va, Mû ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ou… Oui… Continue.

Saga poussa un peu plus, mais Mû était trop tendu, et un faible cri de douleur lui échappa. Le gémeau se mordit les lèvres, tentant d'étouffer un gémissement de dépit. Il haleta :

- Je suis désolé, Mû. Tu n'es pas en confiance, on n'y arrivera pas. Je crois que ce serait mieux que je sois en dessous pour le moment. On pourra toujours réessayer une autre fois.

- Non ! S'exclama Mû sauvagement. Je te veux, et je te veux maintenant !

Se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang, il noua ses jambes à la taille de Saga et le poussa en lui, lui arrachant un hoquet incontrôlable.

- Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Saga.

Mû releva la tête et la tourna légèrement pour croiser le regard bleu. Malgré ses traits un peu crispés, il sourit bravement :

- Et maintenant… Vas-y, ou je vais mourir de frustration !

Saga rigola de bon cœur, puis, remarquant que leur petit échange verbal avait permis à Mû de s'habituer à sa présence, il se mit en mouvement avec une grande prudence, appréciant ce contact intime. Mû était doux et chaud, il l'aimait et le désirait. Après seulement quelques mouvements, Saga explosa dans cet antre cotonneux et accueillant.

Mais Mû, lui, n'avait pas encore eu le temps de trouver son contentement, aussi le gémeau avança-t-il une main pour enserrer son membre raide et implorant. Mû se cambra, haletant, et se répandit presque aussitôt.

Saga contempla son amant épuisé et alangui un instant. Puis il s'allongea, sur le ventre, à côté de lui et encercla la taille mince de son bras gauche.

Mû se sentait bien, dans ce lit, avec Saga contre lui. Voir cet homme, si inaccessible quelques années plus tôt, s'attacher à lui si entièrement, était un baume pour son âme. Enfin, le bonheur venait à lui, après toutes ces années de solitude. _Toute cette émotion… C'est tellement fort… _Songea Mû. _Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait être heureux à ce point… C'est presque trop pour moi…_

- J'ai envie de dormir… Murmura le bélier, les yeux déjà à moitié clos. Excuse-moi…

- C'est normal, le rassura doucement Saga.

- J'avais prévu des toasts et du champagne… C'est la Saint Valentin…

- Demain…Chuchota Saga.

- Mmmm… Fit Mû, en s'abandonnant enfin au sommeil.

Saga se serra encore un peu plus contre lui, laissant cette impression de plénitude gagner de plus en plus de terrain en lui, jusqu'à noyer, enfin, toutes ses peurs et ses incertitudes. Il aimait Mû. Mû l'aimait. Le jeune atlante l'avait invité dans sa vie, avec une force de volonté étonnante. Leur amour était beau, sincère. Il était merveilleux. _Jamais rien ne pourra nous séparer…_

Saga embrassa les cheveux parme avec une grande tendresse, et, instinctivement, Mû se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Leurs jambes se chevauchèrent, leurs peaux nues reposèrent l'une contre l'autre.

_Rien n'aurait été possible sans Kanon et Aphrodite…_

Saga laissa sa conscience dériver jusqu'à trouver la présence de son jumeau. Lorsqu'il toucha le cosmos de Kanon, il ne fut guère surpris de le ressentir intimement mêlé à celui d'Aphrodite. Mais, avec un soulagement qui l'étonna, il put ressentir en l'âme de son frère la même paix intérieure qu'il connaissait désormais.

_Ainsi donc,_ songea-t-il, _nous avons, tous les deux, trouvé ceux qui, dans nos vies, nous permettront de panser nos blessures…_

* * *

Sur le parvis du palais, Kanon, assis sur une marche, contemplait pensivement Aphrodite qui somnolait la tête dans son giron. Prévenant, il enveloppa le suédois dans sa cape lorsque le vent se leva. Quelques instants plus tôt, il avait senti la présence de Saga qui le sondait, et avait pu éprouver la chaleur intense de son amour pour Mû et de son affection pour lui.

Il laissa son regard explorer la voûte étoilée du ciel de Grèce. Le ciel était dégagé et il pouvait admirer la voie lactée, traversée par la constellation du poisson. Il songea rêveusement :

_Peut-être devions-nous souffrir ainsi tous les deux avant d'avouer notre amour le jour de la Saint Valentin… Peut-être tout ceci était-il écrit depuis la nuit des temps…_

**FIN**


End file.
